Only a Melody
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Um quase acidente e um substituto. Quando os dourados conhecem duas jovens completamente diferentes, será impossível não se meterem em encrenca e muito menos deixarem de se apaixonar.
1. Trailer

**Um "quase" acidente...**

Começou a cantar a música, enquanto corria a toda a velocidade. Avistou alguém á frente, e soltando um palavrão, pisou com força no freio, derrapando no asfalto molhado.

**Mudará seu destino...**

"Marin..." – disse ele, soltando a garrafa de cerveja da mão e esta se espatifando no chão.

**O Cotidiano...**

"Quero os papéis na minha sala assim que possível... Antes que o tal herdeiro chegue" – disse ela, bufando irritada, fazendo a amiga rir.

**Não será mais o mesmo...**

"Seu ridículo!!" – afastou-se dele, levemente corada com a aproximação, fato que não saiu despercebido por ele.

Sorrindo, foi atrás dela. Estava adorando aquilo.

**Antigas paixões serão reveladas...**

"Era ela que você amava, não era?" – perguntou.

"Sim..." – disse, com um olhar baixo.

"E você ainda a ama?" – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Acredito que sim" – disse, divagando em pensamento a ponto de não ver os olhos da garota marejarem.

**E novos amores surgirão...**

"Você está apaixonado meu amigo... Completamente apaixonado" – disse, sorrindo.

"Você só pode estar curtindo com a minha cara!! Eu?? Apaixonado por ela??" – disse, irritado.

**Quem aceitará o destino?**

"Não posso mudar o sentimento dele... Se ele está feliz assim, eu também estou" – disse, com um sorriso triste.

"Parece que nós duas não temos sorte no amor mesmo" – a outra apenas jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto.

"Acho que nunca teremos".

**Em Breve**

_**Only a Melody**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**Pois é pessoal... Essa era a fic de 30 páginas do word que o viado que veio arrumar o meu pc aqui em casa deletou ¬¬**

**Estou reescrevendo ela com muita dedicação e fazendo o máximo que eu posso para ficar mil vezes melhor do que antes... Mas, por medidas de precaução, vou escrever e postar, escrever e postar... Eu queria escrevê-la inteira e depois postar aos poucos, mas vou demorar demais e tambem não quero arriscar em perder tudo de novo**

**Bom, aí está o Trailer da minha fic mais nova **

**Só para deixar vocês mais curiosos, já que eu não falei quem serão os protagonistas, certo?? hihihhihi**

**Me aguardem! ****XD**

**Beijos**


	2. O Quase Acidente

**Margarida... Não repare se alguma coisa estiver parecida com alguma fic sua (eu te avisei que algumas ideias minhas bateram com as suas)... A idéia inicial dessa fic é que todos me conheçam melhor... Esse meu jeito louco de ser (eu pretendia fazer uma autobiografia tambem, mas você roubou a idéia... haushauhsuahsu XD)**

**Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo...**

**LEIAM NOTAS FINAIS (APESAR DE GRANDE, É IMPORTANTE D)**

_

* * *

_

**_Only a Melody_ **

_Capítulo Um_

_"O Quase Acidente..."_

Aioros observava em completo silêncio o sofá vazio de sua casa, antes ocupado por seu irmão mais novo. Aioria ficara sentado ali por três longas horas, sem fazer absolutamente nada, apenas ouvindo seus pensamentos. Suspirou tristemente. Lembrou-se do dia em que eles terminaram, há dois dias atrás. Era uma tarde qualquer, de céu claro e límpido, quando Marin veio visitar Aioria, como de costume. Mas o que eles não sabiam, era que ela viera apenas para terminar o namoro. Aioria ficou arrasado e expulsou Marin de sua casa aos gritos. Mesmo não querendo, ele acabou sendo estúpido com ela, afinal, estava magoado. Um namoro de anos, terminando assim, de repente? Foi um golpe muito duro para Aioria. Assim que ela foi embora, ele caiu em prantos. Nunca vira tanto sofrimento vindo de seu irmão. E nada podia fazer a respeito. Nada. A partir daquele dia, ele já não era mais o mesmo. Fechara-se completamente para o mundo, para os amigos. Vivia nos cantos, com seu silêncio e olhar vazio. Aquilo o preocupava, mas seu irmão não o escutava, por mais que tentasse ajudá-lo, Aioria recusava qualquer tipo de ajuda. Suspirou pesadamente, voltando á realidade. Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala. Já era dez horas da noite e nada dele aparecer. Aioria não era de chegar tarde em casa sem avisar. Pegou o telefone e discou para o celular de Aioria. Estava desligado. Então, ligou para a única pessoa em quem poderia confiar no momento.

"Shura..." – disse.

"_Aioros?" – disse o homem na outra linha._

"Sim... Sou eu".

"_O que foi amigo?" – perguntou, preocupado._

"O Aioria... Ele saiu de casa á três horas atrás e até agora não voltou. Você sabe o estado dele e temo que faça algo estúpido!".

"_Calma Aioros... Vou para aí e te ajudo a procurá-lo, sim?" – disse Shura tentando acalmar o amigo._

"Obrigado" – disse, desligando logo em seguida.

---xxx---

_Gozen neiji, tobidashita_

_Tobira wo keritobashite_

_Garasu no kutsu ga warete_

_Doresu mo yabureta_

_**À meia-noite eu corri**_

_**E chutei a porta**_

_**Meus sapatos de cristal se quebraram**_

_**E meu vestido se rasgou.**_

A chuva fina batia contra o vidro de seu carro vermelho. Mas quem disse que ela ligava? Um som alto de uma música invadia seus ouvidos e faziam ela se sentir bem. Não sabia o porquê daquela paixão por músicas orientais, mas desde quando ela se importava? Parou no sinal vermelho e olhou o retrovisor do carro. A rua estava completamente deserta. Sorriu. Assim que o sinal ficou verde, pisou no acelerador e saiu a toda velocidade, cantando os pneus do carro. Começou a cantar a música, sem se preocupar em observar direito à rua vazia. Estava apenas se preocupando em seguir a música. Avistou alguém á frente, e soltando um palavrão, pisou com força no freio, derrapando no asfalto molhado.

_Nee akirete irun deshou?_

_Oikakete mo ko nai_

_Namida ga afurete mou hashire nai wa..._

_Jierashii kamo...se-tsu-na-i...!!_

_**Você está desapontado, né?**_

_**Você não me procurou mais**_

_**Minhas lágrimas transbordaram e eu não pude mais correr**_

_**Talvez seja ciúmes... É doloroso (cruel)**_

Assim que o carro parou, saiu desesperada, olhando-o para ver se não o tinha amassado, arranhado ou coisa do gênero. Se algo acontecesse ao carro, sua cabeça ia rolar no chão. Suspirou aliviada, por nada ter acontecido. Olhou para o homem que quase atropelara, com fogo nos olhos, mas ao ver a garrafa de cerveja na mão dele e chegar a conclusão de que ele estava embriagado, acabou por se acalmar.

"Quase que vai mais um..." – passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos – "Essas coisas só acontecem comigo...".

"L_onely in gorgeous" yeah..._

_Party night...I'm breaking my heart_

_Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

_Heddoraito ga hikaru_

_...where are you bad boy?_

_Ai no sukaafu de namida wo fuite_

_Nanimo mie nai_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Noite de festa... Eu estou partindo meu coração**_

_**Eu quero que você me ache e me abrace apertado.**_

_**Os faróis brilham**_

_**Onde você está, garoto mau?**_

_**Seque minhas lágrimas com o cachecol do amor**_

_**Eu não posso ver nada**_

O farol alto do carro batia no rosto do homem e assim, pode observar sua fisionomia: Alto, com um corpo de academia. Os cabelos castanhos estavam levemente molhados e os olhos verdes se destacavam na bela fisionomia do grego. Suspirou.

"Pena que é um bêbado..." – torceu o nariz.

A chuva engrossou de repente e em segundos os dois estavam completamente encharcados. Ela fechou os olhos, irritada.

"Só para finalizar a minha noite..." – resmungou.

"Marin..." – disse ele, soltando a garrafa de cerveja da mão e esta se espatifando no chão.

_Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume_

_Anata ni butsuketai_

_Naze kamau no?_

_Jibun shika aise nai kuse ni..._

_Shitsuren kamo... maji nano...?!_

_**Eu quero juntar pó de estrelas**_

_**E jogá-lo em você**_

_**Por que você está aborrecido?**_

_**Você só ama a si mesmo!**_

_**Talvez seja um amor perdido... Sério?!**_

Voltou-se para o homem a sua frente. Do que ele a chamou?? Viu-o caminhar até si rapidamente.

"Marin..." – ao chegar bem perto de si, puxou-a levemente pelo pulso e a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso.

Envolvida naquele perfume masculino e naquele abraço, deixou-se levar e o abraçou também. Quando ele afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentiu algo quente em contato com a pele sensível do local. Ele estava... Chorando?? Percebendo que estava a abraçar um completo e lindo estranho, afastou-se delicadamente e olhou-o nos olhos. Sim, ele estava chorando. Passou a mão por seu rosto, delicadamente e com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Mas seu sorriso sumiu de seu rosto rapidamente.

"Desculpe... Mas está me confundindo com alguém" – disse ela.

"Não seja boba Marin... Sou eu, Aioria" – disse ele, tentando se aproximar novamente, mas ela se afastou.

"Olha, Aioria, eu não me chamo Marin. Eu me chamo Samara... Sa-ma-ra" – disse ela, olhando-o. Assustou-se ao ver o rosto pálido dele e seus olhos pesando – "Aioria?" – chamou, mas o corpo dele tombou no chão.

"_Lonely in gorgeous" yeah..._

_Party time... umara nai_

_Anata ga inai to karappo na sekai_

_Yume no tsuduki ga mitai_

"_I miss you bad boy"_

_Kirameki no naka ni tojikome naide_

_Kowarete shimau wa_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Hora da festa... Eu não posso esquecê-lo**_

_**Quando você não está aqui, o mundo é vazio**_

_**Eu quero ver a continuação do meu sonho**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta, garoto mau!**_

_**Não me tranque nessa prisão de ansiedade!**_

_**Eu quebrarei...**_

Desesperada, correu até ele e ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo caído. Conseguiu finalmente respirar aliviada, vendo que ele apenas desmaiou. Olhou ao redor. Vazio.

"Onde eu fui me meter!!" – disse ela.

Levantou-se, retirou as sandálias de salto e jogou-as dentro do carro. Jogou todas as tranqueiras que tinha no bando traseiro no chão e voltou sua atenção para Aioria. Passou o braço em volta do corpo dele e com extrema dificuldade, colocou-o deitado em seu carro. Assim que o fez, procurou em suas roupas identidade, celular ou o que quer que fosse que tivesse o telefone de sua casa. Ou melhor, um endereço.

"_Lonely in gorgeous"_

_I'm breaking my heart_

_Where are you bad boy?_

"_Lonely in party night"_

"_Lonely in gorgeous"_

_I'm breaking my heart_

_I miss you bad boy_

"_Lonely in party time"_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Eu estou partindo meu coração**_

_**Onde você está, garoto mau?**_

_**Sozinha na noite de festa**_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Eu estou partindo meu coração**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta, garoto mau!**_

Conseguiu achar a identidade dele, cartão de crédito, celular...

"Nossa... Ele anda com muito dinheiro!!" – começou a fala sozinha – "Se eu fosse assaltante, teria ganhado o meu dia" – disse, olhando ao redor – "E se me vissem revistando ele, iam achar que sou uma psicótica pervertida!".

Achou o celular dele e na agenda, procurou telefones. Sorriu ao achar o de um tal de Aioros Priamos.

"Bom... Se o nome dele é Aioria e esse é Aioros, e como os nomes são quase idênticos, acho que são irmãos" – discou o número.

"_lonely in gorgeous" yeah..._

_Party night... warae nai_

_Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite_

"_lonely in gorgeous" yeah..._

_Party night..._

_I'm breaking my heart_

_Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de_

_Kodoku wo daite ugoke nai_

_Nanimo ira nai no tada soba ni ite_

_Kizamazuite watashi wo mite_

_Ai wo chikatte_

_**Sozinha na hora da festa**_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Noite de festa... Eu não consigo sorrir**_

_**Eu não preciso de nada, apenas de você ao meu lado**_

_**Sozinha no deslumbramento**_

_**Noite de festa**_

_**Eu estou partindo meu coração**_

_**Dentro dessa prisão de ansiedade que você me deu**_

_**Eu agarrei minha solidão e não consigo me mexer**_

_**Eu não preciso de nada, apenas de você ao meu lado**_

_**Ajoelhe-se, olhe para mim**_

_**E jure que me ama!**_

Dentro de seu carro, Aioros falava em tom de preocupação com Shura. Estavam á horas procurando Aioria, mas nenhum sinal dele.

"Nada Shura... Vou voltar para minha casa para ver se ele não voltou. Caso ele ainda não tenha voltado, terei que ir á polícia" – disse.

"_Certo... Vou dar meia volta e passo aí na sua casa ok?"._

"Novamente, muito obrigado Shura".

"_Amigos são pra essas coisas"._

Minutos depois, Aioros viu-se diante de um carro vermelho, estacionado em frente á sua garagem. Uma mulher, de longos cabelos cacheados estava a tomar banho de chuva, sentada no capô do carro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto levantado para o céu, como se estivesse a apreciar as gotas geladas da água a tocarem seu rosto. O vestido preto estava completamente molhado e colava-se ao corpo feminino bem definido. Os pés descalços moviam-se calmamente para frente e para trás, como se fosse uma criança. Assim que o farol de seu carro atingiu o rosto dela, ela virou-se para si e caminhou até ele. Ela parou na janela e lhe sorriu, amigavelmente.

"Sr. Priamos?" – disse ela.

"Agradeceria se a senhorita tirasse o seu carro para assim eu entrar em minha casa" – disse ele, curto e ríspido, mas notando que ela o conhecia, olhou-a curioso – "De onde me conhece?" – perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Eu não o conheço..." – ela voltou-se para o carro vermelho para logo em seguida voltar á atenção para ele – "Venha comigo... Precisarei da sua ajuda" – disse.

Aioros a olhou desconfiado. De onde ela surgiu?? E como sabia o nome dele?

"Anda... Eu não vou te matar e nem te roubar. Não se preocupe" – o sorriso sincero ainda permanecia em seus lábios, o que acabou por convencer Aioros.

Saiu do carro, sem se importar em molhar-se todo, e caminhou ao lado dela até a porta traseira do carro. Ela abriu a porta e Aioros ficou surpreso ao ver quem estava dormindo no banco traseiro.

"Aioria..." – disse, aproximando-se do irmão desmaiado.

"Eu quase atropelei o seu irmão. Ele estava andando todo bêbado no meio da rua. Teve muita sorte" – disse ela.

Aioros voltou-se para ela e seu rosto transmitia o quanto aliviado estava. Poderia não conhecer aquela mulher, mas graças á ela, seu irmão estava bem. Sentia-se na obrigação de recompensá-la de alguma forma.

"E quem seria você?" – perguntou.

"Samara..." – disse.

"Obrigado Samara... Você não sabe o peso que me tira das costas" – disse ele.

"Anda. Vem que eu te ajudo a colocar ele para dentro" – ela puxou Aioria e quando Aioros começou a carregá-lo, ela se pôs a seu lado e ajudou-o, fechando a porta do carro com o pé descalço e acionando o alarme.

Pararam em frente á porta e Aioros a abriu rapidamente. O queixo de Samara foi ao chão, ao ver a imensidão e a beleza daquela casa. O hall de entrada tinha dois vasos enormes de flores, um de cada lado e um tapete no chão. Caminharam mais para dentro e se viram na sala. Um sofá de couro branco estava ao centro e um tapete de cor areia á frente do sofá. Em cima do tapete, uma mesa de vidro, com vários porta retratos. Uma televisão enorme de lcd estava sobre um móvel bege, junto com um som, aparelho de dvd e vários cd´s e dvd´s. E para completar o visual leve, alguns quadros pendurados á parede branca.

"Nossa..." – sua surpresa acabou saindo por seus lábios, o que a fez corar pela indiscrição. Aioros apenas sorriu.

"Que bom que você gostou" – disse.

"Sua casa é linda".

"Obrigado".

Ao lado da porta que ia para a cozinha, subia uma escada e foi para lá que Aioros subiu. Rapidamente chegaram ao quarto de Aioria e com cuidado, o depositaram lá.

"Nossa... Seu irmão precisa de um regime!" – disse.

"Com certeza" – riu.

"Não acha melhor tirar essa roupa molhada dele? E se pegar um resfriado?" – perguntou, preocupada.

"É melhor você se enxugar também... Aposto que ficou muito mais na chuva do que ele" – disse.

"Isso é verdade" – sorriu.

"Venha... Vou te dar algo quente para tomar e depois eu cuido dele" – disse Aioros.

"Não precisa... Eu tenho que ir embora já".

"É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois do que fez para o meu irmão" – disse, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas, sendo acompanhado por ela.

"É sério... Não precisa" – tentou convencê-lo.

"Faço questão" – e foi até a cozinha, deixando ela para trás.

Samara respirou fundo. É... Não tinha outra opção se não aceitar. E também, estava com frio mesmo. Algo quente para beber não faria mal. Caminhou até a sala e ficou a observar os porta-retratos, de longe, com medo de molhar o tapete e o chão, mais do que já tinha molhado. Tinham vários. Observou uma dos irmãos juntos.

"Nossa... São quase idênticos!" – disse ela, pasma.

Continuou a observar. Outra lhe chamou a atenção. Eles pareciam ter muitos amigos pela aquela foto. Estava uma completa bagunça no local e eles tiveram que se espremer para caberem todos na foto. Sorriu com ao imaginar a cena. Voltou a observar as outras fotos e novamente, outra lhe chamou a atenção. Era Aioria naquela foto? E estava... Com uma mulher ruiva. Linda por sinal. O que seria dele? Amiga ou namorada? Bom, para estar ali, provavelmente era namorada... Seria ela a tal Marin? Assustou-se ao sentir algo macio em suas costas e deu um pulo no lugar.

"Desculpe se te assustei" – disse Aioros, com um copo de algo fumegante em mãos.

"Ahn... Que nada. Eu que estava distraída" – sorriu, pegando a toalha que ele colocara em seus ombros e arrumando-a melhor.

"Aqui..." – estendeu o copo do líquido fumegante e ela aceitou rapidamente.

"Obrigada" – disse.

"Sente-se" – indicou o sofá a ela.

"Ah não! Vou molhar o sofá todo!" – disse ela.

"Que isso... É de couro. Se molhar, é só passar um pano que seca" – disse, sorrindo do jeito animado dela.

"Está bem..." – sentou-se e viu-o se sentar a seu lado – "E o Aioria?" – perguntou.

"Minha empregada vai dar um banho de água gelada nele e trocá-lo de roupa" – disse.

Ela quase engasgou com o chá e praticamente deu de cara com ele, ao encará-lo.

"Ela vai... Vai... Dar banho... Nele??" – perguntou, pasma.

"É... O que tem de mais?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Oras... Ela vai ver... Ver..." – corou com o pensamento, fazendo Aioros cair na risada ao entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

Samara corou mais ainda, a ponto de parecer uma pimenta de tão vermelha. Aioros se recompôs, com muito custo.

"O trabalho dela, ultimamente, tem sido cuidar do Aioria... Isso não é nada de mais" – disse.

"Ultimamente?" – perguntou, curiosa.

"É... Alguns probleminhas" – disse.

"Ah sim" – disse, percebendo que aquele era um assunto pessoal.

Escutaram o som da campainha e Aioros se levantou pronto para atender. Sabia que aquela hora, só podia ser o Shura.

"Com licença..." – disse, educadamente.

"Toda".

Aioros foi até a porta e assim que a abriu, escutou uma segunda voz masculina. Samara esticou o pescoço para tentar visualizar algo, mas sem sucesso, já que um vaso de flor dificultava a sua visão. Escutou-os se aproximar e voltou rapidamente para a posição normal. Assim que terminou de tomar o chá, colocou a caneca no colo e enxugou os cabelos que pingavam. Terminando de enxugá-los, voltou toda sua atenção para a sala novamente, deparando-se com um dos quadros do local. Um quadro de uma belíssima praia deserta, de areia clara e mar límpido e azul. Estava tão concentrada, que sequer sem sequer notou que Aioros e o desconhecido estavam entrando na sala. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até o quadro, observando-o de perto. Observava os detalhes da pintura. Foi realmente muito bem feito. Sorriu. Aquela paisagem dava uma vontade de ir á praia.

"Samara?" – Aioros a chamou, fazendo-a voltar á realidade.

"Sim?" – voltou-se para ele e viu á seu lado, um belo homem de cabelos esverdeados, pele clara e olhos tão negros quanto a noite e que transmitiam uma segurança impressionante.

"Esse é o Shura... Um amigo" – disse ele, voltando-se para Shura em seguida – "E essa é a Samara. Foi ela que achou o Aioria" – disse.

"Prazer" – Shura estendeu a mão, que Samara rapidamente aceitou e os dois se cumprimentaram.

"Prazer Shura" – sorriu.

"Você não sabe como tirou um peso de nós... Estávamos muito preocupados com o Aioria e esse aqui quase teve um enfarte de preocupação" – disse, referindo-se á Aioros.

Riram. Pela forma como se tratavam, aqueles dois pareciam ótimos amigos.

"Mas me expliquem direito... O que aconteceu afinal?" – perguntou Shura.

"É simples" – ela começou a explicar – "Aioria estava bêbado e eu quase o atropelei. Não quero me meter na vida de vocês, mas eu sei que provavelmente ele terminou com a namorada. Ele estava muito bêbado" – disse.

Shura e Aioros olhavam para ela surpresos.

"Como chegou a essa conclusão?" – perguntou Aioros.

"Além de que ele estava chorando?" – fez uma pequena pausa, e os dois mantinham a expressão de surpresa no rosto – "Ele me chamou de Marin" – o olhar dela ficou sério e havia uma leve presença de tristeza neles.

O silêncio se instalou no local e entre os presentes. Ela sabia que aquele silêncio confirmava as suas suspeitas. Realmente, Aioria havia terminado com a namorada.

"Aioros..."

Uma voz fraca e embargada quebrou o silêncio do local. Os três e viraram para Aioria, que havia parado no final da escada e olhava para o irmão, como se não visse os outros dois.

"Aonde você enfiou a porcaria dos remédios para dor de cabeça?" – perguntou, irritado.

"No armário da cozinha!! Onde mais?? É isso que dá querer afogar as mágoas em bebida!!" – Aioros estava irritado, mas sua voz também transmitia preocupação.

"O que?" – Aioria parecia não se lembrar do ocorrido.

"Não me diga que não se lembra...".

"Não" – disse Aioria, quando finalmente notou a presença de mais dois na sala. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Putz..." – disse Shura.

"Você teve sorte em encontrar alguém que te ajudasse. Se fosse qualquer um, provavelmente teria te roubado e te largado no chão, sem se importar" – Aioros parou o discurso ao ver que o irmão sequer escutava o que ele dizia. Parecia fixado em alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Seguiu o olhar de Aioria e viu que ele olhava para ela e Samara parecia manter o mesmo olhar para ele.

Aioria estava pasmo. Aquela garota... Tinha um olhar tão parecido com o de Marin. Mas o dela parecia mais frágil, comparado á força que Marin exalava. Foi então que se lembrou. Quase fora atropelado por ela e ainda a confundiu com Marin. Pior ainda: mostrou-se fraco na frente dela, ao chorar. Sentia-se um idiota. Aioria a olhava diretamente, sem se importar se os outros iam falar ou perceber.

Realmente, ele tinha belos olhos. Pena que eles estavam tão vazios naquele momento. Desviou o olhar ao ver a tristeza nos orbes verdes de Aioria.

Uma música de celular começou a ecoar na sala, o que fez todos voltarem á si. Samara levantou a barra do vestido e na coxa, estava pendurado o celular. Ela o retirou de lá e abriu o flip rapidamente, sem sequer olhar pro visor.

"Alô?".

_"ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ??????????!!!!!!!!!"_ – um grito histérico foi ouvido do outro lado da linha, fazendo Samara pular de susto e quase cair.

Os três olhavam para ela, pasmos. A mulher do celular estava realmente irritada, já que eles ouviram o grito dela nitidamente.

_"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CARRO?????!!!!!"_ – dessa vez, Samara afastou o celular do ouvido.

"Cacete Thyana... Quase perco o meu tímpano!!" – xingou Samara.

Na outra linha, Thyana respirou fundo e se acalmou, voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"_O que aconteceu?" – perguntou._

"Nada de mais... Só um imprevisto".

"_Que imprevisto?"._

"Depois eu te conto, assim que chegar em casa ok?? Tenho que ir... Tchau!" – e desligou o celular, antes de obter uma resposta. Sabia que ela faria interrogatório.

Assim que olhou para eles, sorriu sem graça, ao ver a cara de abestalhados deles.

"Desculpem... É melhor eu ir" – disse.

"Ahn" – Aioros se pronunciou – "Eu te acompanho até a porta".

"Obrigada..." – ela depositou a toalha no sofá e guardou o celular novamente onde estava.

Seguiu Aioros pelo corredor. Quando abriram a porta, a chuva já havia parado. Ela voltou-se para ele.

"Obrigada pela toalha e o chá" – disse, sorrindo.

"Eu que deveria agradecer por trazer o Aioria inteiro" – brincou.

Ela apenas riu, despedindo-se dele com um "tchau" animado e um sorriso. Foi até o carro, destravou o alarme e entrou. Em poucos segundos, o carro desaparecera na esquina.

* * *

**Pois é pessoal... Saiu rápido esse capítulo não??**

**Motivo?? É que eu queria fazer uma fic de Ano Novo, mas como viajei, não tive tempo (e tambem, a minha imaginação não colaborou). Decidi postar o capítulo novo dessa fic para desejar a vocês um Feliz Ano Novo!!!! Tudo de bom pra vocês, meus amigos, e que 2008 seja repleto de felicidade e prosperidade!! ADORO VOCÊS!!!!!! . **

**Quero agradecer á todos que comentam em minhas fics, não importando se estão uma droga ou não e que sempre estão me dando força pra continuar... Agradeço imensamente esse apoio de vocês!!! **

**E claro, quero fazer algumas homenagens á amigos especiais aqui do ffnet n.n**

**Dama 9 -** faz tempo que não tenho sinais de vida dela e mesmo não tendo tanto contato, continuo admirando as grandes fics dela... Desculpa se eu não comento tanto nas suas fics quanto eu deveria, mas é que realmente tô sem tempo, mas... Prometo que irei ler elas!! Me aguarde!!! XD

**Margarida -** O que eu preciso dizer dessa menina?? Acho que todos repararam que minha admiração por essa pessoa é enormeeeeeeee e nem preciso justificar... Vocês sabem como ela é talentosa pra escrita. Obrigada Sheila... Você foi a primeira amiga que fiz aqui, no ffnet. Te adoro menina .

**Rayara-chan -** Quem seria?? Uma grandeeeeee amiga que fiz no vibeflog e que tambem escreve lindas fanfics... Está se aprimorando na escrita e estou amandooo acompanhar as suas fics viu?? Saudades das nossas conversas

**Saory-san II - **Além de escrever maravilhosamente e me fazer viajar nas fics dela, é alguem muito simpática e que fiz amizade esse ano mesmo... Ainda não li aquele livro que você me passou (nem preciso mencionar a falta de tempo), mas esse ano eu vou le, já que terminei o colegial. Continue sempre essa pessoa maravilhosa e simpática que você é!! n.n

**Aos outros amigos, agradeço por acompanharem a minha fic... Novas amizades são sempre bem vindas e espero que em 2008 tenhamos muito mais contato e amizade ok?? Não me esqueci de você não, viu Thyana, mas acho que está bem claro o quanto eu te adoro não é? Principalmente depois de vocês descobrir que nessa fic, estaremos eu e você, aprontando muitooo e deixando os cavaleiros doidinhos**

**haushaushuahsuah**

**Sim pessoal... Protagonistas: eu e a Thyana... O meu par, você já sabem... O da Thyana, vocês terão que descobrir**

**Espero os reviews... E desculpem esse ENORMEEEEEEE texto u.u**

**Beijos **


	3. Tentativas Perdidas?

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_"Desculpem... É melhor eu ir" – disse._

_"Ahn" – Aioros se pronunciou – "Eu te acompanho até a porta"._

_"Obrigada..." – ela depositou a toalha no sofá e guardou o celular novamente onde estava._

_Seguiu Aioros pelo corredor. Quando abriram a porta, a chuva já havia parado. Ela voltou-se para ele._

_"Obrigada pela toalha e o chá" – disse, sorrindo._

_"Eu que deveria agradecer por trazer o Aioria inteiro" – brincou._

_Ela apenas riu, despedindo-se dele com um "tchau" animado e um sorriso. Foi até o carro, destravou o alarme e entrou. Em poucos segundos, o carro desaparecera na esquina._

**_Only a Melody_**

_Capítulo Dois_

_"Tentativas Perdidas?"_

Aioros entrou novamente em casa e viu Shura conversando seriamente com um Aioria que pouco parecia se importar e que tomava um comprido e um copo de água em seguida.

"É sério Aioria... Você não deve se deixar levar pela dor que você está sentindo" – disse Shura, sério.

"Você tem noção de que você poderia estar num hospital, quase morrendo?" – disse Aioros, olhando o irmão com preocupação.

"Seria um alívio" – comentou Aioria – "Talvez assim essa dor sumisse de vez".

"Nunca diga isso!!" – gritou Aioros – "Seu mundo não vai acabar só porque terminou um namoro!".

"Meu mundo era ela. Será que você não entende?!" – gritou Aioria de volta, passando reto pelo irmão e subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

Aioros observou o irmão subir, com um olhar preocupado. Estava mais complicado do que ele imaginava. Suspirou. Tinha que dar um jeito para animá-lo e para isso, teria que falar com os outros.

--xxx--

_Ikisaki sae mo mitsukerarenakute  
Kaze ni kiesou na kioku wo  
Hosoi ito deyukkuri to hikiyoseru_

_**Incapaz de detectar mesmo meu próprio destino  
Com uma linha tênue eu gradualmente  
Sou trazido devolta à mim.  
As memórias que se estavam desvanecendo no vento.**_

Rodou a chave na porta e abriu-a. Olhou ao redor, como se estivesse analisando o território. Vendo que estava tudo quieto, fechou a porta lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Trancou a porta atrás de si e colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando ouviu o som de algo se jogando no sofá e viu-se diante de sua amiga, com um olhar questionador. Possuía cabelos castanhos extremamente cacheados e que lhe cobriam os ombros. Pele morena e olhos também castanhos, que no momento estavam aguardando uma resposta.

"E então?" – perguntou ela.

"Que tal a gente se falar depois do meu banho hein?" – perguntou Samara, tentando se livrar do questionário.

"Depois você faz isso. Pare de enrolar!" – disse ela.

"Mas...".

"Estou esperando" - cortou a outra.

"Está bem" – rendeu-se.

Samara sentou-se no sofá ao lado da amiga e detalhou o ocorrido, sem deixar nada passar. Contou sobre o quase atropelamento, sobre Aioria, Aioros e Shura e sobre como foram gentis com ela. Ao final do relato, Thyana olhou-a, aliviada.

"Então foi isso?" – perguntou ela.

"Foi" – disse Samara.

"Pelo menos meu carro saiu ileso dessa história" – disse.

"Você parece a minha mãe! Credo!" – resmungou a outra.

"O que eu posso fazer se você é um desastre no volante? Eu que não sou culpada!" – disse Thyana.

"Ta certo, ta certo" – Samara moveu as mãos, como se desse pouca importância para o fato – "Agora, que aquele tal de Aioria tinha olhos maravilhosos, tinha!".

"Reparou bem nele hein?".

"Oras! Com um Deus daquele na minha frente, como eu não ia perceber? E se você visse o irmão dele e o tal de Shura, ia pirar. Eu só não pirei porque ia pegar super mal" – disse Samara, toda empolgada.

"Como você é boba".

"Se você estivesse lá você ia concordar comigo! Tenho certeza!" – disse ela, levantando-se do sofá – "Bem, deixa eu tomar meu banho porque estou toda ensopada".

"Eu já vou dormir, então, boa noite Sá" – disse Thyana.

"Boa noite Thy" – respondeu a outra.

--xxx--

_Zawameku kokoro no koe ni mimi wo sumashi  
Ittai nan no tame ni  
Umarete kita no ka...  
Sou, toikaketa_

_**Quando eu escutei perto da voz agitada de meu coração,  
"Por que na terra, eu fui nascer? " Era perguntado.**_

Há quanto tempo estava tentando convencer o irmão á sair do quarto? Não sabia ao certo, só sabia que estava cansado de tentar convence-lo. Desistiu, mas não sem antes murmurar algo como _você vai ficar vegetando ai dentro? _Em dois dias ia dar um jeito naquela situação. Já conversava com os amigos e iam se reunir daqui a dois dias, pra tentar animar o irmão. Desceu as escadas e saiu da casa, indo para seu dia a dia agitado em sua empresa de advocacia.

Aioria passava de canal em canal, sem prestar atenção no que se passava na TV. Queria apenas mudar de canal e divagar em pensamento. Não queria fazer nada e mal tinha vontade de fazer algo. Desligou a TV e jogou-se para trás em sua cama, para olhar o teto de seu quarto. Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas não tanto quanto o dia anterior. Sentiu o estômago clamar por comida e resolveu, finalmente, sair de seu quarto e assaltar a cozinha. Viu a mesa do desjejum ainda posta e estranhou. Então, uma mulher de idade avançada, cabelos longos negros com alguns fios grisalhos e pouquíssimas rugas, apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia Sr. Priamos" – disse ela.

"Bom dia Irene" – respondeu ele.

"Seu irmão me pediu para lhe entregar isto" – ela estendeu á ele um papel e assim que Aioria o pegou, ela se retirou.

Sentou-se na mesa e comeu algumas bolachas, enquanto abria o papel e começava a lê-lo. Eram alguns conselhos de seu irmão, numa tentativa de animá-lo. Só para não perder o costume.

_Aioria..._

_Tente sair mais deste quarto hoje. Não sei! Vai dar uma volta no jardim, vai se empanturrar de comida, mas SAIA!! _

_Eu sei que você sabe que não pode ficar nessa para sempre. Então, se esforce para dar a volta por cima e continuar._

_Tenha um Bom Dia._

_Aioros._

Suspirou. Às vezes achava que Aioros podia ler mentes e isso chegava a assustar. Amassou o papel e o jogou no lixo. Antes de sair da cozinha pegou mais uma maçã e foi até o jardim. Até que a idéia dele não era de toda ruim. Estava fazendo um sol quente e a brisa fresca parecia tranqüilizá-lo. Sentou-se em um banco que ficava debaixo de uma pequena, mas majestosa árvore de flores vermelhas como sangue. Pegou uma flor que estava caída no banco e observou-a. Tão frágil e tão chamativa. Sua cor lembrava os cabelos cor de chama de Marin e novamente sentiu a tristeza invadir-lhe o coração. Porém, mais alguém lhe invadiu a mente naquele momento. Cabelos longos, castanhos e cacheados. Possuía um sorriso incrivelmente encantador e seus olhos castanhos possuíam algo que ele não sabia o que era.

"Samara..." – o nome dela saiu involuntariamente dos lábios.

Porque raios ela veio em sua mente logo agora? Lembrou-se da forma como ela o consolou, mesmo não o conhecendo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da forma carinhosa com que fora abraçado por ela. Havia se sentido tão mais calmo e uma parcela da dor que sentia havia sumido naquele momento. Por pouco tempo, já que ela se afastara de si. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Definitivamente não deveria estar pensando numa desconhecida.

Levantou-se do banco e voltou para dentro da casa. Precisava de um banho.

--xxx--

_Tsuki wa kawarazu boku wo mitsume  
Ima wa mada kotaete wa kurenai_

_**Imutável, a lua olha para baixo, à cima de mim,  
Porém mesmo nunca tendo concedido-me uma resposta.**_

O som estridente de seu despertador a fez acordar, mal humorada. Como odiava aquele som irritante! Tateou a mão em cima do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e assim que o achou, atirou-o no chão com tudo, fazendo-o parar de tocar. Queria dormir mais. Levantou-se num estalo, com os olhos arregalados.

"Merda! Esqueci que hoje já é segunda!" – Thyana levantou-se voando de sua cama e correu até o banheiro.

No outro quarto ao lado, uma Samara dormia feito uma pedra. Infelizmente, o maldito som do despertador e a correria de Thyana a fizeram acordar também. Gemeu, virando para o outro lado. Parecia uma geléia de tanta preguiça que sentia. A contra gosto, se levantou também e foi até o quarto da amiga. Bocejou para então abrir a porta, tentando descobrir que tanto barulho a amiga fazia. Péssima idéia. Assim que pôs os pés dentro do cômodo, sentiu-se chocar contra algo duro e quase que fora parar no chão. Thyana havia acabado de trombar nela, devido á correria á procura de suas roupas.

"Ai cacete! Minha testa!" – xingou Samara, massageando o local – "Perdi uns três neurônios depois dessa".

"Eu que o diga!" – Thyana fazia o mesmo.

"Que tanto você corre criatura?" – perguntou, assim que a dor da testa sumiu.

"Eu estou atrasada!" – respondeu, voltando a correr pelo quarto.

"Ahn..." – Samara começou a dizer – "Eu não queria te dar essa notícia Thyana mas...".

"Eu não tenho tempo pra conversar agora".

"Thyana..." – chamou a amiga.

"Onde que eu enfiei o meu sapato preto hein?" – Thyana falava consigo mesma.

"Hello!! Thyana??".

"Será que está lá na varanda?".

"PORRA THYANA!! ME ESCUTA INFERNO!!" – gritou Samara.

"O QUE É??" – gritou Thyana de volta.

"São cinco da manhã e não seis!! Olha pro despertador meu!!" – disse ela.

Ela o fez. O coitado do despertador estava meio destruído no chão e lá marcava cinco da manhã. Thyana suspirou, aliviada. Samara começou a rir da cena. Só a amiga mesmo pra sequer olhar no relógio!

"Ri... Ri mesmo!" – disse Thyana, de cara amarrada.

"Hilário!" – e continuou a rir.

"A propósito... Você não prendeu o cabelo" – disse.

Samara parou de rir no ato. Saiu correndo pelo corredor e foi até o seu quarto. Odiava o jeito que o seu cabelo ficava quando acordava. Ficava praticamente idêntico ao da medusa! Quando voltou, viu a amiga rindo de sua cara. Rangeu os dentes e teve vontade de dar uma voadora na outra. E como tinha vontade!!

"Você me paga" – disse.

"Ué... Você estava rindo da minha cara, agora estou rindo da sua! Estamos kits" – disse.

"Yare Yare" – disse Samara, mexendo a mão num gesto descontraído.

"Você e suas manias de falar japonês" – resmungou a outra.

"O que eu posso fazer? É o costume" – riu.

"É melhor irmos tomar o nosso café não?".

"Concordo... Meu estômago está no pé já" – e Samara saiu, indo até a cozinha.

Assim que as duas aprontaram o desjejum matinal, simplesmente devoraram as bolachas e o suco que tinham feito. Thyana foi terminar de se arrumar enquanto Samara organizava as coisas na cozinha. Não demorou muito para ver a amiga toda embonecada e perfumada. Assobiou, brincando.

"Gostei da roupa" – disse Samara.

"Comprei faz pouco tempo... O que você vai ficar fazendo aqui hoje?" – perguntou Thyana, pegando as chaves do carro dentro de uma gaveta.

"Vou continuar meu quadro" – disse.

"Mais um??".

"Hai!" – sorriu – "Esse eu pretendo dar para minha mãe, no aniversário dela".

"É mesmo... Mas o aniversário dela não é só daqui a seis meses?".

"Aham. Eu quero fazer ele antes que mais alguém venha encomendar outro quadro comigo".

"Como eu acordei mais cedo, vou passar naquela loja de tintas e comprar as que você precisa".

"Nhaa... Arigatou amiga!!".

"Você quer parar de dar uma de japonesa?".

"Gomen ne" – provocou a amiga.

"Desisto!"

Samara riu. Adorava provocar a amiga. Era tão divertido vê-la irritada! Voltaram a apreciar o desjejum, mas sem deixar de terem uma animada conversa.

--xxx--

_Kikasete okure yo  
Sono koe wo...  
Misete okure yo  
Sono yume wo...  
Samenu kagiri ni ochitemo  
Obieru koto wa nai kara_

_**Deixe-me ouvir sua voz,  
Eu imploro à você  
Deixe me ver seu sonho  
Eu imploro à você  
Até mesmo se nós caírmos em um interminável sono.**_

A água fresca escorria por seu corpo e aquela sensação o invadiu por completo. Por um instante, sua mente ficou vazia de qualquer problema e de qualquer acontecimento que o entristecia. Nada como um banho para relaxar.

Enxugava os cabelos castanhos claros quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Olhou para o identificador de chamada e não reconheceu o número. Quem seria? Sua curiosidade só aumentava a cada toque do telefone. Resolveu atende-lo.

"Alô?" – disse ele.

"_Alô, com quem falo?" – perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Podia jurar que conhecia aquela voz._

"Aqui é Aioria Priamos. Quem fala?" – perguntou.

"_Ahn..." – ouviu a outra fazer uma pausa do outro lado da linha – "Só estou ligando para te falar uma coisa: não fique triste e muito menos deprimido por ter terminado com sua namorada. Sei que parece o fim do mundo e que a gente quer se jogar em um buraco fundo e nunca mais sair dele, mas... Se você olhar á sua volta, verá que não está sozinho. Têm seu irmão, seus amigos... Todos estão aí para te apoiar. Nunca se esqueça disso" – ela disse tudo praticamente de uma vez só._

Ele arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia de todas aquelas coisas? Como sabia de Marin, de seu irmão? Foi então que a resposta veio de repente. Sim, conhecia mesmo aquela voz, mesmo tendo ouvido-a tão pouco. Era a mulher que quase o atropelara, no dia anterior. De onde ela arranjara seu telefone?

"Samara?" – perguntou ele.

"_Olha só! Você não me confundiu dessa vez. E sim, sou eu mesma... Bom, eu só queria te dizer isso mesmo. Não quero te atrapalhar" – disse._

"Não! Espera!" – ele fez uma rápida pausa, para verificar que ela não desligara o telefone – "Como você sabe da minha ex?" – perguntou, curioso.

"_Pelo simples fato de que você estava bêbado e falando o nome de alguém que não era eu... É simples deduzir, mesmo eu sendo um lixo em lógica e raciocínio" – riu do outro lado da linha._

Acabou por sorrir também. Como da primeira vez, ela lhe acalmava. Só de escutar a voz dela já era um tremendo conforto e de certa forma, ela parecia lhe entender mais do que qualquer um e até mesmo o seu irmão.

"Agradeço pelo conselho..." – disse.

"_Depois eu cobro a minha consulta ok?" – brincou ela, o que fez ele sorrir novamente._

"Está certo, doutora" – brincou também.

"_Agora, eu tenho que ir. Tenha um bom dia"._

"Pra você também".

E desligou. Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho, fez questão de gravar o telefone dela na identificadora de chamada. Se ela lhe fazia bem, porque não falar com ela novamente? Sorriu, continuando a observar o telefone que mal viu que Irene o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentia que os ventos estavam mudando.

--xxx--

_****_

_Oshiete okure yo  
Shinjitsu wo...  
Tsugete okure yo  
Sono tsumi wo...  
Akai namida ni afurete iru  
Kakusareta kono sugata wo..._

_**Me diga a verdade,  
Eu imploro à você  
Explique para mim os seus pecados,  
Eu imploro à você  
As lágrimas criminosas que continuam a transbordar  
Tem escondido a minha face.**_

Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho, levantou-se do sofá e foi até sua tela, ainda no esboço. Estava com os olhos dele entalado em sua garganta e movida pelo impulso, acabou ligando para ele e dando praticamente um sermão! Como era idiota! Sentia-se tão boba! Moveu a cabeça para os lados, numa tentativa de tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. O que está feito está feito. Voltou sua atenção para o seu quadro e voltou a desenhá-lo.

Quando deu por si, mais da metade da parte da manhã havia ido embora. Guardou todas as coisas praticamente voando e foi tomar seu banho. Não podia de forma alguma perder o horário de almoço. Queria fazer uma surpresinha para Thyana.

Vestiu uma roupa mais arrumada, devido ao local onde ela trabalhava e assim, pegou um ônibus para lá. _"Sem carro... Que pobreza" – pensou._

Demorou quase uma hora para chegar ao local e ela estava por um fio. Quase que saíra do ônibus e ia para lá andando. Ele parava em todos os pontos! Atravessou a rua e parou em frente ao enorme portão branco onde havia um imenso H e um M, um do lado do outro, presos nas grades, em dourado. Só a entrada já era de tirar o fôlego. Os muros, em branco, possuíam contornos em cima e em baixo, tudo em dourado. Foi até o porteiro e se apresentou. Entrou pelo imenso jardim, com tantas flores quanto possível e majestosas árvores de todos os tipos de cores, formatos e flores. Caminhava por uma calçada de pedras e á sua esquerda, havia o caminho para os carros dos hóspedes passarem, de pedras mais escuras que a calçada. Alguns bancos em branco estavam espalhados pelo local e ao fundo, em frente a uma belíssima fonte, via-se a imensa estrutura, em branco e dourado: a recepção do hotel. Lá, cada um tinha a própria _casa_, toda equipada. Desde televisão até hidromassagem. _"Cinco estrelas. O que você queria?" – pensou._

Entrou na recepção e informou á moça sobre a visita. Não teve muitos problemas em conseguir ir até a sala de sua amiga. Abriu a porta em completo silêncio, bem devagar e viu-a sobre uma imensa pilha de papéis. Ser a gerente era dose.

"Thyana?" – chamou ela, vendo a outra olhar para porta e sorrir.

"Você por aqui?" – perguntou.

"Yep" – disse – "Vim justo no seu horário de almoço para almoçarmos juntas" – disse.

"Que horas são?" – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Quase meio dia e meia... Meu, você tem algum problema com relógios? Tem um enorme bem do seu lado!".

"Tsc... Nem pensei nele na hora" – disse ela, se levantando da mesa.

"Estou vendo que está cheia de trabalho".

"Cheia? Estou é sufocada!! É tanta papelada para assinar... É o pagamento dos bilhões de funcionários, as contas do hotel, problemas e mais problemas" – bufou.

"É melhor almoçarmos mesmo, para você relaxar" – disse.

As duas saíram do hotel, para almoçarem fora. Normalmente Thyana comia por lá mesmo, porém hoje fizera diferente. Foram andando até um restaurante simples, mas muito bom e pertíssimo do hotel. Depois que saíram de lá, Thyana parecia ter melhorado um pouco o humor.

"Como é que é?? Você ligou pra ele?" – Thyana perguntou, pasma.

"Realmente não sei o que me deu... Sei lá! Ele e aquela bendita tristeza dele estavam me incomodando profundamente. Foi muito do nada. Quando dei por mim, já estava falando com ele".

"Deve estar achando que você é maluca!".

"Ou neurótica" – fez uma rápida pausa – "Acredito nessa segunda opção".

As duas riram. Chegaram ao restaurante pouquíssimos minutos depois e pegaram uma mesa mais ao fundo, longe dos fumantes. Durante todo o almoço, as duas riam e conversavam como duas verdadeiras adolescentes. Mesmo depois de terminado seus pratos, continuavam ali, para aproveitar ao máximo o tempo livre de Thyana.

"Hei... Thy?" – chamou Samara.

"O que foi?" – perguntou.

"Se eu te falasse que tem um baita de um bonitão olhando para cá você iria acreditar?" – perguntou.

"Bonitão? O que foi que você bebeu hein?".

"Eu tô falando sério!!" – e ela começou a falar num tom mais baixo – "Ele está sentado á duas mesas da nossa, tem cabelos azuis, olhos também azuis. Tem cara de grego mesmo, porque é moreno".

"Ele ainda está olhando?" – perguntou Thyana.

"Agora não".

Thyana virou-se para trás e deu de cara com os olhos azuis dele. Ia anotar em sua agenda mental sobre o _assassinato de Samara. _Ele olhava-a de um jeito provocativo e sedutor, o que fez ela sentir um estranho formigamento na barriga. Não soube ao certo o que deu em si, porque ficou a encarar ele, mesmo vendo que ele fazia o mesmo. Aquele não era o seu normal. Voltou á realidade quando Samara puxou sua mão.

"Pára de encarar ele assim!! Parece um urubu em cima de carne" – disse ela.

"Credo! Você tá me comparando com um bicho!!" – reclamou Thyana.

"Mas parece!! Você nunca fez isso. Acho que você gostou mesmo dele hein?" – provocou Samara.

"Por Zeus!" – disse.

"Primeiro o Aioria, depois Aioros, Shura e agora esse aí. Eu deveria ter vindo para cá muito antes meu!".

Pagaram à conta e saíram. Thyana deu mais uma olhada no homem de olhos azuis e corou ao ver que ele ainda não desgrudara o olho de si. Viu-as sumirem de suas vistas e sorriu maliciosamente. _"Hotel Mansion hã?" – pensou ele._

Assim que saíram do estabelecimento e que as duas perderam-no de vista, Samara começou a rir. Thyana olhou-a, sem entender o que deu nela.

"Definitivamente colocaram alguma coisa na sua bebida" – disse Thyana.

"Não é isso... É que você só faltou babar pelo moreno" – e voltou a rir, fazendo Thyana dar um tapa, sem muita força, em seu ombro.

"Pára com isso!! Não exagera!!".

"Eu deveria ter tirado uma foto da sua cara..." – e continuou a rir.

"Você é irritante" – disse a outra, emburrada.

"É... Eu sei" – disse Samara, com um sorriso travesso.

--xxx--

_Tada itoshisa dake ga ookiku naru  
Kako no namae sae  
Omoidasenai mama na no ni  
Mou dou ni mo dekinakute _

_**Até a simples ternura tem crescido para ser mais do que eu posso suportar.  
Em um estado como esse, eu não posso lembrar  
Até mesmo tão fagueiro como o nome que uma vez carreguei, e ainda  
Ainda não existe nada que eu possa resolver isto tudo...**_

Os dias se passaram e a reunião de amigos finalmente chegou. Aioros notou que seu irmão havia melhorado um pouco de humor. Antes vivia de cara amarrada e não queria falar com ninguém. Agora, ele já começava a falar, pouco, mas falava. Será que o que _sermão _que dera finalmente deu certo? Isso não importava. Já estava feliz por ver Aioria se recuperando, mesmo que lentamente. Para convencê-lo de sair com os amigos, foi uma tristeza. Ele queria que não queria e ficou inventando um monte de história para não ir. Por final e quase por desistir, Aioros conseguiu arrasta-lo.

"Porque isso afinal?" – perguntou Aioria, assim que entrou no carro, ao lado de Aioros.

"Porque os outros estão preocupados com você oras!" – disse ele.

"Eles poderiam muito bem vir aqui em casa" – retrucou.

"Pare de reclamar... Faz tempo que não nos reunimos no nosso famoso ponto de encontro".

"Também, a gente foi tanto lá que acabamos por enjoar da pizza" – disse.

"Isso é verdade" – riu.

Aioros ligou o carro e partiram. As ruas estavam movimentadas apesar do horário não ser o do término da rotina de trabalho. Os dois trocaram poucas palavras durante o trajeto, mas para Aioros já era uma conversa e tanto. Afinal, ficou boas duas semanas só falando _bom dia _e _boa noite_ com o irmão. Nunca pensou que as coisas com Marin iam acabar daquele jeito. Deixou o carro no estacionamento da pizzaria e entraram. Foram os primeiros a chegar e pelo o que conhecia deles, iam demorar a chegar.

"Agora é só esperar" – disse Aioros.

"Uma eternidade" – brincou.

"Nem me fale" – disse Aioros, sorrindo.

--xxx--

_Tsuki wa kawarazu shizuka na mama de  
Ame wo furase tsuzuketa..._

_**Imutável, lua ainda continua a deixar...  
A chuva continua a caindo tão silenciosamente...**_

"Vou morrer de fome assim meu!!" – reclamou Samara, pela milionésima enésima vez.

"Por Zeus! Você quer parar de reclamar?" – disse Thyana, começando a ficar irritada.

"Porque o seu carro foi dar problema logo hoje?? Só porque eu ia ver aquela série na TV. Que lixo!! Vou ter que baixar da internet!" – resmungou Samara.

"Não sou eu quem decidi quando ou não o carro deve estragar... Não me culpe!" – disse Thyana.

"E nem pra você trazer dinheiro! A gente parece pobre!".

"Você também não trouxe oras! E eu tenho dinheiro sim!".

"Correção... Eu trouxe, mas gastei para pagar o ônibus e o seu dinheiro se chama _cartão de crédito_. Você já viu alguém pagando ônibus com um cartão de crédito??" – disse Samara, sarcástica.

"Você trouxe uma mixaria isso sim!".

"Se eu chegar em casa, seca e esturricada, você será a culpada" – disse Samara, acusadora.

"Eu?".

"É ué! O carro é seu, não?".

"Agora o carro é meu! Não foi isso o que ouvi quando eu te emprestei ele!".

"Deus! Porque eu??" – reclamou, olhando para o céu.

Voltou a olhar para frente e então viu um carro passar rapidamente. Prateado, com os vidros um pouco escuros e o do motorista, aberto. Conhecia aquele carro e conhecia o motorista. Arregalou os olhos. Era o Aioros...

_Continua..._

**_OMG!! morre_**

**_Que milagre é esse Sah Rebelde??_**

**_Pois é, pois é_**

**_Depois de mais de um mês sem net, o resultado está aí: fanfics atualizadas!! ._**

**_Esse é o lado bom de ficar sem net... Eu boto a mão na massa e a cabeça pra funcionar e tãdã: fanfic quentinha, que acabou de sair do forno boba_**

**_E não será só essa não... A fic do Alberich vai ter atualização também. Tudo o que eu escrevi, deve dar para uns 3 capítulos... Iupiii rodopia_**

**_E terá fic nova também, porque a do Alberich está nos momentos finais já... Vou postar o prólogo da fic nova, só pra vocês terem uma idéia ok?? _**

**_A fic do Miro ainda tá impacada, mas prometo dar uma adiantada nela... Vou fazer o possivel!! É que eu já gastei bastante da minha imaginação com essa fic, a do Alberich e a novo... Rezem pra ter sobrado pra do Miro XD_**

**_Fiquei TÃOOOOOOOOO emocionada com todos os reviews que recebi só no primeiro capítulo... Foram só sete, muito pouco, mas foi o maior nº de comentários que recebi só no primeiro capítulo... Vou chorar T.T boba_**

**_Gente... Estava MORRENDOOOOOO de saudades de vocês... Só pra avisar XD_**

**_Mais uma coisa: de quem é essa música?? Japonesa, pra variar (viciei)... É do meu lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito compositor bonitão de 35 anos que aparenta ter 20: Gackt-sama grito histérico... A música se chama Fragance... Perfeitooooo . derrete_**

**_Falei demais por hoje_**

**_Espero seus reviews_**

**_Beijos_**


	4. Ao Estilo 007

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_Voltou a olhar para frente e então viu um carro passar rapidamente. Prateado, com os vidros um pouco escuros e o do motorista, aberto. Conhecia aquele carro e conhecia o motorista. Arregalou os olhos. Era o Aioros..._

**_Only a Melody_**

_Capítulo Três_

_"Ao Estilo 007"_

Acelerou o passo e foi acompanhada por uma Thyana que não entendia nada. Viu o carro deles entrar no estacionamento de uma pizzaria e sorriu. Agora ia provar para a amiga que existiam Deuses gregos na terra. Está certo que aquele não era o único motivo.

"Considere-se com sorte Thy" – disse Samara.

"Hã??" – olhou-a, confusa.

"Aioros entrou naquela pizzaria... Vem!" – puxou a amiga com tudo pela mão e as duas atravessaram a rua e foram até a pizzaria.

"Aioros? Quem é..." – Thyana parou de falar quando se lembrou dele – "O cara que você quase atropelou?".

"Não! Aioros é o irmão. Foi o Aioria que eu quase atropelei... Agora, aproveitando que estamos aqui. Vamos comer! Esse cheiro tá me deixando louca".

"Mais?" – perguntou Thyana, recebendo um olhar mortal da outra.

As duas entraram e sentaram-se numa mesa mais escondida. Samara não queria ser vista tão cedo por Aioros. E se Aioria estivesse com ele? Não iria conseguir encarar ele depois da _ceninha _no telefone. Porque tinha que ser tão impulsiva às vezes? Pediram uma pizza qualquer e esperaram.

"Agora você vai ver Thy... Vai ver como aqueles irmãos são lindos!" – disse.

"Você viaja sabia?" – disse Thyana, com descaso.

"Vai me agradecer depois que vê-los".

Thyana sentia-se num filme do 007. Escondida, como uma espiã e a esperar alguém. Ah! Esqueceu de mencionar que estava acompanhada de uma maluca de plantão. Tá certo que era sua melhor amiga, mas nem tudo é perfeito certo? Viu-a colocar o cardápio praticamente na cara e estranhou.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Thyana.

"São eles..." – disse.

_There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it'sover  
Deep inside my heart I know  
Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember  
And deep inside it hurt to let go_

_**Havia tempos em minha vida que eu estava em meus joelhos, agora  
terminou  
Bem fundo no meu coração, eu sei  
Simplesmente coloquei, eu fui apunhalado então pelas costa  
Eu me lembro  
E bem fundo doeu para deixar ir**_

Thyana olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos. Viram dois homens altos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. _"Minha nossa" – pensou. _Pareciam gêmeos, porém, um parecia mais velho e mais maduro do que o outro. Viu um deles olhar para si e voltou rapidamente para frente, sem graça. Samara parecia uma verdadeira espiã, escondendo-se atrás do cardápio e vez ou outra, afastando-o um pouco da frente para olhá-los. Olhou para a amiga e viu-a ainda de olhos arregalados.

"Há! Eu disse não disse?" – falou Samara, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e sem tirar o cardápio da frente de seu rosto.

"Zeus..." – disse Thyana.

"Com licença senhorita" – o garçom veio e pegou os cardápios, incluindo o que estava com Samara.

Thyana riu da cara da amiga. O garçom havia cortado o barato dela. Viu-a olhar para os lados e mais uma vez, ela arregalou os olhos. _"Meu Deus... Eles estão quase do nosso lado!" – pensou. _Thyana olhou para a mesma direção que Samara olhava e viu-os, sentados, em silêncio, apenas vendo o cardápio. Riu mais uma vez.

"Eles estão perto não?" – disse Thyana, provocando-a.

"Eu notei" – disse Samara, lançando um olhar cortante a Thyana – "E aquele garçom sem graça me tira o cardápio! E se eles me verem?".

"Qual o problema?".

"O problema é que eu não sei como vou olhar pra cara do Aioria depois daquela minha ligação!" – disse, quase em desespero.

"Ah é né? Até esqueci dessa sua ligação" – viu Samara espumar pela boca – "Relaxa! Aposto que ele sequer se lembra disso".

"Como ele não vai lembrar de uma estranha ligando para ele e dando lição de moral??" – disse ela.

"Você quer parar com o histerismo?? Desde quando você se preocupa com esse tipo de coisa?" – perguntou Thyana.

"Desde que a pessoa para quem eu liguei é lindo daquele jeito!!" – disse Samara.

"Aff... Você é muito besta mesmo".

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca" – disse Samara, com o cenho fechado.

Os minutos se passaram e as duas continuaram a conversar. Não se esqueceram dos dois conhecidos sentados á algumas mesas de distância, já que Samara vez ou outra os olhava pelo canto dos olhos. A pizza delas chegou e logo as duas já apreciavam a comida. Samara parecia aliviada.

"Graças a Deus" – disse ela, assim que pôs o primeiro pedaço na boca.

"Esfomeada" – disse Thyana.

"Olha só quem fala" – disse Samara.

As duas pararam a _conversa amistosa _porque ouviram um falatório mais alto. Olharam em volta e viram Aioria e Aioros cumprimentarem quatro novos homens que chegaram ali. Foi impossível para as duas deixarem de encara-los. Sem contar que mantinham o garfo suspenso no ar, de tanta surpresa. Finalmente, as duas se olharam.

"Meu Deus" – disse Samara.

"Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?" – perguntou Thyana.

"Uma reunião de Deuses? É hoje que eu morro" – disse Samara.

"Incrível como eu nunca vi homens tão lindos como eles por aqui. E olha que moro na Grécia á dois anos!" – disse Thyana.

"Eu devo atrair homens bonitos" – brincou Samara.

"Me poupe" – disse Thyana, rodando os olhos.

As duas voltaram a comer, porém, cada vez que mais homens chegaram á mesa de Aioria, elas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-los. E desta vez, elas quase babaram na própria comida. Só podia ser um _lindo _sonho.

--xxx--

_Ohhhh..._

_Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long  
Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long_

**_No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto  
No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto_**

Ficaram um bom tempo decidindo quais pizzas iriam pedir, quando quatro de seus amigos chegaram, finalmente. Shura, Aldebaran, Kamus e Mú. Cumprimentaram-nos e iniciaram um papo animado. Conversavam sobre todo o tipo de assunto, desde as novidades até o trabalho e a vida amorosa. Claro que a ultima não agradou em nada a Aioria. Ainda não esquecera a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Então, mais quatro chegaram ao local: Saga, Kanon, Afrodite e Miro. O único que não aparecera foi Máscara da Morte, porque este ainda estava na Itália, resolvendo alguns problemas.

"Faz tanto tempo que nós não aparecemos por aqui não?" – disse Aldebaran.

"Deve fazer uns cinco anos, brincando" – disse Saga.

"Também, toda semana estávamos aqui... Um dia a gente ia enjoar do gosto da pizza... Sem contar os quilos a mais" – disse Aioria.

"Não é que ele está falando? E eu pensei que era só historinha do Aioros" – disse Afrodite.

"Milagre!" – zombou Miro.

"Aff..." – disse Aioria.

Escutaram algo pesado se espatifar no chão. Não foram só eles que pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver de onde o som vinha. Um garçom se abaixou no chão para recolher o copo que acabara de quebrar-se.

"Merda" – ouviram uma voz feminina xingar – "Me desculpe!".

"Não se preocupe senhorita..." – disse o garçom, colocando todos os cacos de vidro na bandeja e levantando-se.

Viram a jovem levantar-se do chão e colocar mais alguns cacos de vidro na bandeja dele, e sorriu sem graça. Aioros, Aioria e Shura olharam-se. Era mesmo ela que estava ali? Era muita coincidência. Ela sentou-se na mesa, junto de uma amiga e colocou uma mexa do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha.

"É a Samara não é?" – perguntou Aioria.

"Tenho certeza" – disse Aioros.

"Quem é essa?" – perguntou Miro.

_Dedicate everything I create to my friends I would die for  
But you will always be the one  
Memories that you can't overrun, memories I could cry for  
I thought I'd always be on the run_

_**Dediquei tudo o que eu criei aos meus amigos, pelos quais eu morreria  
Mas você sempre será a unica  
Recordações que você não pode fugir, recordações pelas quais eu poderia chorar,  
Eu pensei "eu sempre estou na corrida"**_

Ela conversou alguma coisa com a amiga e olhou ao redor, muito sem graça por ver tantos olhares sobre si. Pousou o olhar sobre a mesa repleta de homens. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo olhar para si. _"Merda... Depois desse maldito copo caindo no chão, ele acabou me vendo" – pensou. _Não soube quanto tempo ficou apenas olhando-o, mas não podia ficar ali, naquela para sempre. Acenou para ele, sorrindo. Aioria apenas acenou para ela, sem deixar de olhá-la. Samara voltou-se para Thyana, com a face branca.

"Deus... Ele me viu" – disse.

"Porque não vai falar com ele?" – perguntou Thyana.

"Realmente hoje eu morro..." – disse Samara, passando a mão pelo rosto.

"Você não acha que seria muita mancada você vê-lo e sequer ir lá pra perguntar como estão as coisas?" – disse Thyana, séria.

"Odeio quando você tem razão".

Samara respirou fundo e tomando toda a coragem que ainda lhe restara, levantou-se. Caminhou por entre as mesas e parou na frente deles. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração estava prestes a sair correndo pela boca e começar a gritar _me acudam!_ Notou que os amigos dele a analisavam. Desde a saia jeans, a blusa preta e a sandália de salto, até a forma que seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança.

"Oi" – disse ela, sorrindo.

"Samara... Não esperávamos encontrar você logo aqui" – disse Aioros.

"Coincidência não?" – "_Exceto pelo fato de eu ter seguido vocês" Pensou_.

"Muita..." – disse Shura.

"E você Aioria? Como está?" – perguntou Samara.

"Ainda não cheguei nem nos dez por cento de melhora, mas estou bem" – disse.

"Que bom..." – sorriu para ele.

"Acho que isso se deve a você" – disse ele, de repente, fazendo todos se surpreenderem.

"Eu?" – perguntou ela, rezando para que ele não falasse nada sobre o telefonema.

"Sim. Depois daquele dia que você me ligou, eu fiquei pensando no que você havia dito" – _"Merda! Ele falou!" Pensou ela_ – "E acho que acabei meio que acordando".

"Sério? Que bom..." – sorriu, de certa forma aliviada, por perceber que ele não estava achando-a uma neurótica, apesar disso ser uma característica sua – "Fico feliz em poder ajudar viu?".

"Pára tudo!!" – exasperou-se Miro – "Estou confuso. Alguém poderia me explicar?".

"Lembra quando comentei com vocês sobre o sumiço do Aioria e que ele foi quase atropelado?" – perguntou Aioros.

"Sim, lembramos" – disseram.

"Bem" – Samara começou – "Fui eu que quase o atropelei" – disse, sem graça.

"Ahhh sim!! Agora está explicado" – disse Miro.

"Ai que falta de educação a minha... Deixei minha amiga plantada lá! Esperem só um pouquinho ok?" – deu as costas á eles e foi até a outra mesa, onde uma morena estava sentada.

_Ahhhh..._

_Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long  
Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long_

_**No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto  
No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto**_

Viram-nas conversarem e a outra ficar meio sem graça de ir até lá. Samara praticamente puxou-a da mesa, como um saco de batatas e a arrastou até a mesa de Aioria. Observaram-na. Um pouco mais baixa do que Samara, cabelos muito mais cacheados do que o da amiga. Calça preta social e uma blusa branca, também social. Parecia ter acabado de sair do trabalho.

"Bem... Essa é minha melhor amiga, Thyana" – disse ela.

"Prazer" – disse, sem graça.

"Bom... Agora, deixe-me apresentar meus amigos" – disse Aioria, começando a falar o nome de cada um até finalmente terminar.

"Prazer em conhecê-los" – disseram as duas.

"Bom, a gente já vai... Temos muitoooooo caminho pela frente" – disse Samara.

"Verdade" – disse Thyana.

"Moram muito longe daqui?" – perguntou Aioros.

"Nem tanto... É que o carro da minha amiga resolveu estragar logo hoje" – Samara parecia irritada ao mencionar o problema do carro – "E estamos á pé".

"Fiquem, depois damos uma carona pra vocês" – disse Aioros.

"Não, que isso... Não precisa. Andar faz bem" – disse Samara.

"Sério. Não precisa. Não queremos incomodá-los" – disse Thyana.

"Incômodo algum... Sentem-se conosco" – disse Aioria.

As duas se olharam. Thyana parecia pedir um _me ajuda_ com os olhos. Era completamente normal ficar nervosa com tantos homens em volta. Sem contar que mal os conhecia. Samara sorriu para eles, para então responder.

"Está bem..." – disse.

Arranjaram mais duas cadeiras para elas e as duas se sentaram. Novamente, eles continuaram a conversar. Logo, as duas estavam no meio da conversa também, trocando idéias e falando besteiras. Mal pode acreditar que ela estava ali. Incrível como ela conseguia contagiar o ambiente e claro, aquela amiga dela não era diferente. As duas pareciam ter mudado o clima meio estranho que pairava nos amigos. Então, o celular de alguém começou a tocar.

"É seu" – disse Samara á Thyana.

"Claro que não! O meu não tem esse toque" – disse Thyana.

"Eu tô falando que é o seu criatura! Eu mudei o toque!!" - disse Samara, se divertindo com a cara de ódio de Thyana.

Thyana abriu a bolsa e viu que realmente se tratava de seu celular. Abriu o flip e atendeu-o. Alguns segundos de meias palavras, quando ela retirou-o da orelha e em seguida se dirigiu aos outros.

"Licença... É uma ligação de trabalho" – disse ela.

"Sem problema" – disse Shura.

Ela levantou-se da mesa e foi para fora do local, para atender o celular. Enquanto isso, Samara continuou a conversar com os outros. Estava extremamente contente por ver Aioria conversar com seus amigos. Ele parecia mesmo bem, tirando o fato de seus olhos ainda possuírem a tristeza que tanto a incomodavam.

"Como está o recém solteiro hã?" – uma outra voz fez presença.

__

_There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it'sover  
Deep inside my heart I know_

Ohhhh... Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long  
Back in the picture  
Back in the picture  
Wonder what took so long, so long, so long, so long...

_**Havia tempos em minha vida que eu estava em meus joelhos,  
No fundo do meu coraçao eu sei**_

_**No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto  
No fundo da foto  
No fundo da foto  
Me pergunto por que demorou tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto...**_

Todos olharam para o belo homem que acabara de chegar. Samara estava pasma. Cabelos azuis rebeldes, com alguns a caírem por seus olhos azuis, moreno e de um sorriso de fazer qualquer uma derreter. Sentia-se em uma conspiração!

"Você não estava na Itália, Máscara da Morte?" – perguntou Kamus.

"Sim, estava... Mas voltei faz uns três dias" – disse.

Samara continuava a encará-lo, só que mais discretamente. _"É ele... A Thyana vai ter um treco quando voltar" – pensou._ Ela notou que ele também parecera surpreso ao vê-la ali. Só para piorar a situação, Thyana resolvera aparecer justo naquela hora.

"Desculpem. Era meu superior e..." – Thyana parou de falar imediatamente ao reconhecer o homem de pé a seu lado. Era só o que faltava...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!! **

**O novo capítulo saiu rápido não?? É que tem uma boa parte da fic escrita, mas infelizmente, o que sobrou não irá dar para um novo capítulo... Lá vou eu escrever de novo XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse também... Sei que a Thyana precisa de um destaque, mas não se preocupem!! Próximo capítulo ela vai vir com tudo... Ela e o seu parzinho XD**

**Me aguarde Thyana... Vou aprontar umas com você**

**ahsuahsuhasuhaushusahu**

**Quanto a música... Pertence á banda filandesa que eu AMO de paixão: The Rasmus e a música se chama "Back in the Picture" **

**E para todos que estão acompanhando a minha fic, muitíssimo obrigada... No final da fic (que está longe de acontecer) terá uma surpresa para vocês ok?? n.n**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews**

**Beijos **


	5. Recuperação?

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_"Você não estava na Itália, Máscara da Morte?" – perguntou Kamus._

_"Sim, estava... Mas voltei faz uns três dias" – disse._

_Samara continuava a encará-lo, só que mais discretamente.__"É ele... A Thyana vai ter um treco quando voltar" – pensou.__Ela notou que ele também parecera surpreso ao vê-la ali. Só para piorar a situação, Thyana resolvera aparecer justo naquela hora._

_"Desculpem. Era meu superior e..." – Thyana parou de falar imediatamente ao reconhecer o homem de pé a seu lado. Era só o que faltava..._

_**Only a Melody**_

_Capítulo Quatro_

_"Recuperação?"_

Os dois olharam-se, pasmos. Mas rapidamente, Thyana viu um sorriso vitorioso brotar no rosto dele, deixando-o mais sensual do que antes. Engoliu em seco. _"Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?" – pensou ela._ Desviando o olhar do da jovem á sua frente, voltou-se para os amigos.

"Quem são?" – perguntou ele, curioso.

"Ah sim! Essas são Samara" – apontou para ela – "E Thyana".

"Prazer" – disse Samara, dando um sorriso amarelo e cutucando a amiga discretamente.

"E-é... Prazer" – disse Thyana, acordando.

"O prazer é todo meu senhoritas. Podem me chamar de Máscara da Morte" – disse ele, galante e divertido.

Os amigos dele pareciam se divertir com algum tipo de piada interna enquanto Samra sentia a surpresa de Thyana á metros de distância. Parecia até pinicá-la de tão gritante que era. Aquilo SIM era coincidência demais. Chegava a assustar. Sentaram-se e voltaram á conversa normalmente. Mas nem tudo ficou normal: sentia o olhar do tal Máscara da Morte sobre si a todo o momento. _"Acalme-se Thyana... Você parece uma boba, ficando toda nervosa só com a presença dele" – pensou. _Apesar que era completamente normal ficar nervosa, já que aquele cara não desgrudava os olhos de si. Tomou coragem e resolveu olha-lo, para ver se ele se mancava. Grande erro. Ele continuou na mesma, encarando-a profundamente e deixando-a completamente presa em seu olhar. Por sorte, Samara, mesmo que em um momento raro de sua vida, notou o que se passava entre os dois e acabou por tentar chamar a atenção dele.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta a você, Máscara da Morte?" – pediu Samara.

Olhou para Samara com tudo, quase em desespero. O que aquela louca ia aprontar? Ah, se ela fizesse alguma besteira, ia socá-la, esganá-la, esfolá-la e jogá-la do 10º andar. Fechou a mão em punho, nervosa. Ai dela se fizesse alguma coisa idiota. Ia estar sentenciando o seu enforcamento! Máscara da Morte, a contra gosto, voltou-se para Samara.

"Pode perguntar" – disse ele.

"Porque esse _apelido _Máscara da Morte?" – perguntou, curiosa.

"O por quê?" – ele riu – "Vamos dizer que eu tenho uma coleção de cabeças penduradas no meu apartamento".

"Sei..." – disse Samara.

"Acha que eu estou mentindo?" – perguntou ele, em tom de desafio.

"Não acho, tenho certeza" – disse, olhando-o fixamente.

Ele sorriu, sedutoramente, fazendo-a corar. Porque que ele tinha que sorrir daquele jeito? E porque raios sentia que aquele sorriso tinha uma pitada de sarcasmo? _"Merda... Ele só pode estar me tirando!" – pensou Samara. _

"Muito observadora" – disse ele, sorrindo – "Bom, meus amigos aqui, estavam em um dia desses vendo um filme medieval. Não lembro o nome da porcaria do filme, só sei que apareceu uma cena de tortura, em que um homem obrigava outro a usar um tipo de máscara de ferro com espetos e lâminas capazes de dilacerar a língua dele caso tentasse gritar".

"Nossaaa" – por algum motivo fora do normal, Samara pareceu encantada com aquilo. Eles resolveram ignorar o fato.

"Eu aqui" – manifestou-se Shura – "Disse que aquilo tinha a cara dele" – apontou para o Máscara da Morte – "Você não viu ele irritado... É de dar medo. Literalmente. Ficamos o resto do dia pensando em um apelido para ele relacionado com aquela Máscara. Foi aí que surgiu o _Máscara da Morte_".

"Agora me convenceu" – disse Samara, rindo.

"Agora eu vejo que esse apelido é muito idiota" – disse Shura.

Riram. Samara olhou para a amiga, que se mantinha em silêncio. Thyana parecia estar no mundo da lua, já que olhava para um ponto qualquer da pizzaria fixamente, sem sequer piscar. Estranho. Razão? Um certo homem á sua frente e a ligação que estava começando a incomodá-la.

"Thyana?" – chamou Samara – "O que aconteceu?".

"Hã? O que?" – perguntou Thyana, acordando de seus pensamentos.

"Foi pra Plutão e voltou? O que tanto você está pensando aí?" – perguntou Samara, curiosa.

"Não é nada, é só que... Semana que vem vai me aparecer um substituto. E eu realmente não estou nada empolgada com a idéia" – massageou as têmporas – "Só espero que não seja um incompetente".

"Para que um substituto? O Sr. Gaiardoni vai viajar a negócios de novo?" – perguntou Samara.

"Não... É que... Ele morreu á três dias Samara" – disse Thyana, com pesar.

"O QUE?" – Samara exaltou-se – "Mas como? Ele era tão saudável e forte. Como ele morreu assim, do nada?" – perguntou Samara.

"Ataque cardíaco... Parece que ele teve uma decepção forte demais e não resistiu" – disse.

"Hei, Thyana?" – chamou Kanon.

"Sim?" – perguntou.

"Gaiardoni... Alphonso Gaiardoni?" – perguntou.

"Sim, ele mesmo. Conhece?" – perguntou, curiosa.

"Todos nós conhecemos" – disse Shura.

"É o pai do Máscara da Morte" – disse Aioria.

As duas olharam para Máscara da Morte, que mantinha um olhar inexpressivo, como se aquilo não fizesse diferença alguma. Era obvio que tentava a todo custo esconder a dor da perda do pai. Todos ficaram em silêncio de repente e aquilo pareceu deprimir todos. Samara olhou de rosto em rosto para depois suspirar pesadamente. Não gostava daquele tipo de clima.

"E qual seria seu nome verdadeiro hein?" – queria arranjar algum outro assunto, por isso falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

"Prefiro Máscara da Morte" – respondeu ele.

"Ah, claro. Nome de serial killer" – Samara teve um lampejo – "Poxa, bem que você poderia ser um mesmo, aí eu podia te contratar pra matar umas pessoas" – ela fez uma cara de lunática por uns segundos – "Ou você é? Tem cara".

Ouviu uns risos baixos ao seu redor. Pelo menos agora, o clima estava um pouco melhor.

"Seria bom se eu fosse" – ele sorriu – "Ganharia uma grana preta".

"E eu me livraria de dores de cabeça desnecessárias. Todo mundo ficaria feliz. Ou melhor, quase" – abaixou o rosto ao sentir o celular em seu bolso vibrar.

Samara pegou o aparelho e olhou o número. Surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer o dito cujo. Virou-se para Thyana e fez uma cara de que não sabia se atendia ou não. De imediato, a amiga entendeu. Fechou a cara, irritada e pegou o celular da mão dela, abrindo o flip. Pela sua cara, parecia que ia soltar fogo pelas ventas. Eles observavam, em silêncio, sem entender o que acontecia.

"Vai pro inferno você e suas ligações" – e desligou o telefone.

Samara pegou o celular e o guardou em sua bolsa de novo. Sorria. Sem a amiga, não saberia mesmo o que fazer. Viu todos ao seu redor, olhando-as, curiosos com a cena. Pensando bem, a cara dele do outro lado da linha deve ter sido demais!

"Longa história..." – disse Thyana.

"E bota longa nisso" – disse Samara – "Certeza que ele ficou louco com isso" – disse Samara.

"Eu daria TUDO pra ver a cara de abestalhado dele..." – disse Thyana, sorrindo – "Só espero que não fique importunando mais".

"Duvido... O grau de teimosia é grande" – Samara fez uma rápida pausa – "Só não é pior do que o meu porque ninguém consegue superar" – brincou.

"Isso é verdade... Teimosa que nem uma porta" – disse.

"Há! Mas não sou só eu não viu? O sujo falando do mal lavado".

"Isso foi uma indireta?" – perguntou.

"Não sei... Se você acha" – olhou-a, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Assim que as duas começaram com aquela conversa _animada_, o clima voltou ao normal. Eles se esqueceram da conversa anterior e começaram a puxar papo sobre as duas. Aioria e Máscara da Morte não eram os únicos que tinham curiosidade em saber mais sobre aquelas duas malucas.

O tempo passou á jato. Quando deram conta, já se passava das oito da noite. Pagaram à conta e saíram do local. Despediram-se de todos e foram até o estacionamento. Aioria e Samara conversaram pelo caminho todo, praticamente. E claro, Thyana também mantinha um papo com Aioros. Chegaram ao apartamento de Thyana rapidamente. Desceram do carro e ficou a olhá-los.

"Agradecemos muito a carona" – disse Thyana.

"Não há de que" – disse Aioros.

"E vê se passa dos dez por cento hein Aioria?" – disse Samara, sorrindo.

"Vou tentar" – disse.

"Vai tentar nada! Você vai é conseguir, você vai ver".

Ele apenas lhe sorriu, em agradecimento. Despediram-se devidamente e subiram para o apartamento e para um merecido descanso. Aioria sentou-se no banco ao lado do irmão e os dois seguiram caminho em um papo animado, que Aioros não via fazia um bom tempo.

-xxx-

Naquela manhã, acordou novinho em folha e com uma disposição maior do que a do dia anterior. Devido ao horário em que acordou, acabou dando bolo no irmão mais uma vez, para ficar em casa e aproveitar o dia para andar um pouco pelo condomínio. O sol se escondia por trás de algumas nuvens e o ar estava fresco, tornando a caminhada mais agradável. A rua por onde caminhava era cheia de árvores floridas e o perfume destas estava impregnado no ar. Sorriu. Fazia mesmo tempo que não se sentia daquela forma: bem consigo mesmo.

Quando seu relógio marcou onze horas, resolveu voltar para a sua casa. Seu estômago estava clamando por comida, logo cedo. Não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de assaltar a geladeira. Era a melhor parte do dia. E foi o que fez, assim que pôs os pés em sua casa. E para a sua surpresa, seu irmão estava lá, a fazer o mesmo.

"Aioros? O que está fazendo aqui á essa hora?" – perguntou, curioso.

"Tive que vir almoçar mais cedo hoje... Quer dizer, fazer um lanche, já que vou sair daqui a alguns minutos" – disse.

"Porque toda essa pressa?".

"Terei uma reunião daqui à uma hora, então tenho que me apressar" – fechou a geladeira, mordendo um sanduíche em seguida.

"Ah sim...".

"E era para você estar lá também, mas enfim..." – disse.

"Não estou com humor para aturar um bando de velhos resmungões..." – disse.

"Eu sei... Por isso vou ter que agüenta-los em dobro!".

"Da próxima a gente troca de papéis ok?" – disse, sorrindo.

"Eu vou me lembrar disso" – sorriu de volta – "Bom, agora eu vou indo!".

"Boa sorte na reunião".

"Ah! Me lembrei de uma coisa... Já que você vai ficar aqui em casa, bolando trabalho, vai no shopping e me compra uma pasta nova? A minha está horrível".

"Pode deixar... Não vou ter nada pra fazer mesmo".

"Está certo então. Até mais tarde".

"Até".

E Aioros saiu, deixando um Aioria sorridente para trás. Seu irmão parecia muito contente hoje. Será que viu algum passarinho amarelo por aí? Ou talvez um azul?

-xxx-

O tempo ensolarado deixou-a ainda mais disposta para arregaçar as mangas e trabalhar. Em menos de duas horas, seu trabalho progrediu bastante e deixou-a orgulhosa de si mesma. Estava a algumas semanas fazendo o quadro para sua mãe, que agora estava tão longe de si. Queria presenteá-la em seu aniversário com o melhor que podia fazer, já que não seria possível ir visitá-la para comemorarem juntas. Olhou mais uma vez para o quadro. Era uma paisagem belíssima, tão real que dava a sensação de que podia ser tocada. Uma paisagem de campo, com um rio correndo em frente, árvores enormes e flores para todos os lados. É o tipo de paisagem que costuma acalmar qualquer um. Sentou-se na banqueta para descansar um pouco. Trabalhou por quase duas horas direto e merecia um descanso. Levantou-se. Não era alguém que conseguia ficar parada por muito tempo sem fazer nada. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água e algumas besteiras para comer. Quando voltou, notou enfim que havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Seria uma mensagem da Thyana? Pegou o aparelho e ligou a secretária. Havia uma mensagem.

"_Sá, não irei almoçar por aí hoje. Terei uma reunião especial com o novo chefe do Hotel. Nem preciso te falar quem é né? Aiai... Não quero nem imaginar no que vai dar essa reunião. Enfim... A gente se fala depois. Beijos"._

Samara abriu um sorriso ao pensar na cena. Thyana tendo que olhar para a cara do Máscara da Morte, o novo chefe, enquanto ele falava. Provavelmente iam ficar se encarando, que nem aconteceu na pizzaria. Não ia ser uma cena bonita, ainda mais num ambiente de trabalho. Mas ia ser bem engraçada. Voltou a se sentar em frente ao quadro. Precisava finalizar o reflexo da água do rio. Terminou de comer a bolachinha que tinha pegado e estava preparando-se para voltar a pintar quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Fez cara feia. Não estava a fim de atender agora, ainda mais quando estava inspirada a ponto do trabalho fluir tão rápido. Começou a pintar, ignorando os toques do telefone. Era para isso que a secretária eletrônica servia: para atender ao telefone quando estava ocupada. O bip indicou que a ligação foi para a secretária. Suas mãos pararam de se mexer quando reconheceu a voz.

"_Samara, sou eu, Aioria..."_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Olá pessoas que eu não vejo há tantos séculos**

**Queria ver a cara de vocês quando vissem aquela mensagemzinha no e mail, falando que a Sah Rebelde atualizou uma fic. No mínimo, um _"Ela está viva?"_ xD**

**Pois é, estou viva, apesar de toda a correria da minha vida. Faculdade + curso técnico não é fácil. Só ralando. E nada de emprego /quetristeza.**

**Confesso, não sei o que me deu. Tava feliz, só relendo as fics, quando de repente... PUF! Comecei a vomitar a história. Sim! Vomitar. Acho que já escrevi umas 6 páginas dessa história em um dia. Estou surpresa comigo mesma xD Não sei até quando vai durar, mas espero que dure o bastante. Tenho outras fics que preciso terminar. Antes que alguém resolva me ameaçar de morte kk**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo ^^**

**E claro, reviews! Posso estar sumida, mas não deixo de responder uma review. Se eu deixar, podem me bater kkk**

**Beijos**


	6. Inevitável

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_O bip indicou que a ligação foi para a secretária. Suas mãos pararam de se mexer quando reconheceu a voz._

"_Samara, sou eu, Aioria..."_

_**Only a Melody**_

_Capítulo Cinco_

"_Inevitável"_

"_... Acho que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas... Você está livre essa tarde? Vou pro shopping comprar umas coisas e estava com vontade de conversar com alguém... E bem, queria aproveitar para te agradecer pelo dia da pizza. Se não fosse você e sua amiga, acho que o clima ia ficar estranho pelo resto da noite. Mas no final, foi bem divertido. Ahn... Então, o que me diz? Quer dar uma saída comigo? Só para..."._

Samara interrompeu de imediato o telefonema. Depois de tropeçar no tapete e sujar o chão e o telefone de tinta, ela atendeu o telefonema antes dele continuar a falar. Não era todo dia que aparecia uma oportunidade dessas.

"Alô? Aioria?" – disse ela, tentando manter a compostura na voz. Estava um tanto quanto histérica internamente.

"_Ah!" – ele pareceu surpreso – "Samara... Pensei que não estivesse aí"._

"Desculpe... É que estava pintando e tive que lavar as mãos para atender" – _"Sua mentirosa cara de pau!" – pensou._

"_Entendo. Bom, e então, o que você acha de dar uma volta comigo?"._

"Claro, eu gostaria sim" – precisou conter-se novamente para não dar nenhum grito histérico – "Mas pode ser um pouco mais tarde? Agora estou coberta de tinta" – riu.

"_Tudo bem" – ele riu também – "Que tal me encontrar no shopping central umas 15hrs então?"._

"Está ótimo. Te encontro lá"

"_Certo. Até daqui a pouco"._

"Tchau".

Assim que ela desligou o telefone, olhou para os lados. Não sabia se gritava ou não. Realmente não esperava que ele fosse convidá-la para sair. Isso porque ela fez e falou um monte de burradas e maluquices. Ele devia ser doido. Pelo menos ia dar uma volta por aí, conversar um pouco, ver como ele estava. Pela voz ao telefone, ele parecia mais animado. Aquela namorada dele devia ser uma anta ambulante. Como foi capaz de largar um homem daqueles, lindo de morrer, com um sorriso de morrer, com olhos de morrer e uma enorme simpatia? Ela devia ser internada, isso sim! No mínimo com uma camisa de força. Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Devia parar de devaneios. Precisava terminar aquela parte do quadro para poder tomar um bom banho. Ah, mas não antes de contar a novidade para sua melhor amiga.

-xxx-

Thyana estava, como sempre, bastante atarefada. Mas em especial desses últimos dias em diante. Motivo? Ia começar a alta temporada, o que obviamente significava muito, muito trabalho. Estava dando algumas coordenadas para a nova recepcionista. Com o aumento de turistas, iam precisar de um reforço em todo o hotel. Depois de explicar tudo e fazer com que ela se sentisse mais segura ao recepcionar os clientes, Thyana resolveu dar uma pequena pausa para si. Ficou na área das piscinas, apenas observando a movimentação: alguns limpavam a piscina, outros limpavam as cadeiras, e outros as organizavam. Estava bem movimentado, como era de se esperar. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram onze horas. Faltavam duas horas para a reunião geral com o novo chefe. Com Máscara da Morte. Não sabia se era sorte ou azar tê-lo conhecido na pizzaria. E também não sabia se era sorte ou azar eles terem ficado se encarando daquele jeito. Mas que culpa tinha? Só encarou de volta para ver se ele acordava para a realidade e se mancava do que estava fazendo. Mas no fim das contas, ficou mesmo observando as belas fisionomias. Aiai. Um chefe lindo desses não deve prestar. Torcia, ou melhor, rezava para que tudo ocorresse tranquilamente na reunião. Convenhamos, ele tem uma cara de arruaceiro dos infernos. E o apelido só piora a situação. _"Que ele seja tão responsável e maduro quanto o pai dele, por favor!" – pensou._ Foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo toque do seu celular. Era uma mensagem da Samara. Pelo visto, ela ouviu a mensagem da secretária, o que era um milagre. Tinha certeza que ela ia encher o seu saco por causa do seu novo chefe. Foi exatamente isso que começou a ler na mensagem de texto da amiga.

_De: Sah_

_Para: Kagura_

"_Q pena q não vamos almoçar juntas T.T _

_Bom, acho q nem tanto né? Vc vai numa reunião com aquele novo chefe de morrer kkkk Vê se não fica encarando ele d+ hein? kkkk._

_Ah sim!_

_Vou sair com o Aioria hoje, hohoho *0*_

_E olha que foi ele quem convidou. _

_Adorooooo xD_

_Bjs"_

"O QUE?" – Thyana deu um berro ao ler o fim da mensagem, coisa que chamou a atenção de alguns funcionários. Precisou disfarçar e sair andando para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a sua sala, ela voltou a ler a mensagem. Cacete! Essa sua amiga era uma sortuda dos infernos. Já tinha arranjado um encontro daqueles. Tinha sido pega de surpresa pela novidade, por isso não conseguiu conter o berro. Também, não era para menos: eles se conheciam a pouco mais de dois meses. Até que aquele Aioria era bem rapidinho. Sorriu. Ficava feliz por sua amiga. Nada melhor como um encontro para esquecer as dores de cabeça e as desilusões. Fechou o flip do celular e voltou as suas tarefas. Ou melhor, até tentou voltar. Mas quando estava se aproximando de sua sala, lá estava o motivo de toda a sua dor de cabeça do dia: Máscara da Morte. Ele estava parado, encostado na parede ao lado da porta de sua sala e esperava tranquilamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele podia, pelo menos, ter esperado do lado de dentro da sala. Aí, quando o visse pela janelinha de vidro da porta, ela podia sair andando e fingir que não viu nada. Mas não. Ele tinha que ficar logo na frente! Parado ali como se fosse um guarda costas. Parecia que queria importuná-la. Só podia ser isso. Porque ele tinha que ser tão lindamente irritante? Ele enfim voltou sua atenção na sua direção e de imediato abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer uma cair a seus pés. Mas não ela. Podia até se derreter por aquele sorriso, mas não ia dar o gostinho pra ele. Não ia demonstrar isso nem a pau.

"Bom dia Thyana" – ele ainda sorria.

"Bom dia" – respondeu de forma normal, abrindo a porta da sua sala. Ele veio logo atrás dela e sentou-se na cadeira confortavelmente.

"Eu estava ansioso para ver você em ação no trabalho. Olha... Fiquei bastante admirado com sua seriedade. Mas você estragou tudo dando aquele grito histérico do nada" – ele ria.

Ela lançou um olhar pasmo para ele. Desde quando estava observando-a? Que ótimo. Agora ele ia dar uma de _stalker_ e ficar perseguindo-a? Suspirou, mantendo seu autocontrole intacto.

"Recebi uma mensagem que me deixou surpresa, só isso" – respondeu, sem querer estender demais a conversa. Sentou-se em sua mesa e verificou a agenda.

"Só por causa disso?" – ele voltou a rir – "Você se surpreende demais com as coisas".

"Mudando de assunto" – estava começando a ficar irritada com ele ali – "Quer falar alguma coisa comigo?"

"Nada em especial. Só vim dar uma olhada por aqui".

Olhou para ele, enfim. Tirando aquele sorrisinho, tudo nele parecia ser digno de um dono de hotel. Desde a forma como se sentava, como falava ou até mesmo como observava a sala dela. Conseguia imaginá-lo dirigindo aquele lugar. Foi pega de surpresa por esse pensamento. Desde quando aquele cara, cheio de sarcasmo, malícia e segundas intenções tinha alguma seriedade? Só podia ser devaneio de sua cabeça. Suspirou, o que chamou a atenção dele.

"Você parece estar com a cabeça cheia hein?".

"Você não faz idéia" – fechou a agenda e olhou involuntariamente para o relógio. Haviam se passado trinta minutos. Já havia estourado seus minutos de descanso – "Mais um pouco e perco a hora".

Guardou a agenda rapidamente na gaveta e depois começou a procurar alguns papéis, esquecendo rapidamente da presença dele. Máscara da Morte a observava com um sorriso no rosto. Era um sorriso diferente, um dos pouco totalmente sem intenções que ele dava, de forma involuntária. Durou poucos instantes, tanto que Thyana sequer percebeu. Ele levantou-se calmamente enquanto ela terminava de assinar alguns papéis e organizá-los. Aproximou-se da porta, abriu-a e segurou-a, olhando para Thyana logo em seguida.

"Melhor você correr então".

Ela só voltou a ter consciência de que ele ainda estava ali quando ouviu sua voz. Olhou para a porta que ele segurava. Ele estava sendo... Gentil? Saiu da sala e voltou a olhar para ele. A porta fechou-se silenciosamente enquanto ela abria um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigada" – e fez uma leve aceno com a mão, despedindo-se e começando a andar.

"Ei, Thyana..."

Ia começar a acelerar os passos, com a meia dúzia de folhas de papéis na mão quando ele chamou sua atenção de novo. Tinha andado uns cinco passos quando parou e ele encurtou essa distância rapidamente, só parando quando estava do lado dela. Ele a olhou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de continuar.

"Aqui dentro, no horário de trabalho, eu irei trabalhar a sério, sem brincadeiras. Não estranhe..."

"Tarde demais, já estranhei" – disse, fazendo-o rir baixo – "Mas é muito bom que seja assim. Esse lugar é muito importante pra mim".

"Deu para perceber... Agora, quando esse horário acabar, quando estivermos fora daqui, não se preocupe... Não deixarei de pegar no seu pé, se é isso que está pensando" – e voltou a sorrir. O sorriso galante havia voltado.

Thyana suspirou. Já imaginava algo do tipo. Só não entendia porque raios ele resolveu pegar logo no seu pé. Bom... Se era o momento de terem aquele tipo de conversa, então estava na hora de ter alguma resposta.

"E posso saber por que resolveu pegar no meu pé?" – seu olhar era desafiador.

"Ora, não está obvio?" – ele pareceu surpreso – "Você não sentiu nada quando a gente se olhou pela primeira vez naquele restaurante?"

De imediato veio em sua mente o dia em que ela e Samara foram almoçar juntas e ela ficou encarando o rapaz de cabelos azuis que não tirava os olhos de si. Tá, não podia mentir para ela mesma. Naquele dia, sentiu sim uma atração enorme por ele. Mas nem que pagassem ia falar isso para ele. Não mesmo.

"Não" – mentiu descaradamente.

"Eu sabia que você é durona, mas não mentirosa. Mas tudo bem... Cedo ou tarde você vai ter que admitir isso" – ele abaixou um pouco o rosto, ficando próximo ao dela – "E eu estarei esperando por isso, ansioso" – sorriu, antes de se afastar um pouco.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Não estava surpresa por ele ter descoberto sua mentira e sim pela forma como ele ficou próximo dela. Se seu coração não fosse jovem e saudável, teria um ataque cardíaco. Ele cheirava a perfume amadeirado e menta, coisa que a deixou meio desnorteada por uns instantes. Recuperada do choque e da aceleração de seu coração, Thyana fechou o cenho e o encarou.

"Então fique esperando sentado, senhor Gaiardoni" – foi irônica, antes de sair andando, deixando-o sozinho. Tinha coisas demais para fazer.

Máscara da Morte a viu se afastar, e seu sorriso se alargava. Essa garota era mesmo interessante.

-xxx-

Samara parou e se olhou mais uma vez no reflexo da vitrine de uma loja qualquer. Ajeitou os cachos e observou as roupas que usava: uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde musgo de alças e uma sapatilha preta. Nada muito fora do comum. Ela era assim. Achava que se ficasse se arrumando demais ia parecer aquelas patricinhas nojentas e se fosse desleixada demais ia parecer uma mendiga. Então, achava melhor ser simples, mas ao mesmo tempo arrumadinha. Até porque, só ia dar uma volta no shopping. Detalhe: com um homem que parecia saído daqueles contos de fadas. Só faltava o cavalo branco. _"Tá, chega de delírios Samara" – pensou. _Voltou a andar em direção a entrada dos fundos do shopping e rapidamente seus olhos identificaram Aioria, de pé ao lado de uma loja que ela fez questão de simplesmente deletar da memória. Ele estava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans, usava um tênis mais social e uma camiseta azul escuro, que deixava os braços fortes a mostra. Sinceramente? Ele podia usar qualquer trapo que ainda sim ia continuar lindo de morrer. Aproximou-se dele devagar, já que queria que seu coração parasse de martelar que nem um maluco. Não demorou para que ele a visse e, inicialmente, a cumprimentasse com um sorriso, tirando as mãos dos bolsos.

"Oi" – disse ele, se aproximando

"Oi".

Ele lhe deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha, o que a pegou de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Só podia ser sinal de que estavam cada vez mais amigos. Depois dele se afastar, ela começou a falar, escondendo perfeitamente o nervosismo.

"Para que lado vamos?".

"Vamos numa loja no outro piso. Preciso comprar uma pasta que o Aioros pediu".

"Tudo bem".

Subiram a escada rolante conversando sobre coisas do dia a dia com uma animação que fazia qualquer um pensar que eles eram amigos de longa data, não amigos de meses. Entraram na loja de acessórios e roupas masculinas e ela ajudou-o a escolher uma pasta nova. Quando ele estava pagando, Samara escutou o toque de seu celular. Quando o pegou, viu que era uma mensagem da Thyana. Olhou para Aioria. Ele estava no caixa, então aproveitou e começou a ler a mensagem, sorrindo com o conteúdo escrito.

_De: Kagura_

_Para: Sah._

_Sua sortuda! Já foi até convidada para um encontro! Aposto que vai se divertir horrores né? Ainda mais com um cavalheiro como o Aioria. Aiai. Se você não quiser ele, pode me falar que eu fico com ele. BRINCADEIRA! Não me bata x.x_

_Bom, me surpreendi com o MDM. Ele pareceu até outra pessoa na reunião. Foi um show! Me sinto até mais aliviada._

_Vou esperar você voltar pra te contar como foi e quando você chegar, também vou querer saber como foi hein? ^^_

_Küsses_

Samara alargou o sorriso ao fim da mensagem. Era raro ver a amiga elogiar alguém que implicava com ela. Isso a deixou extremamente curiosa.

"O que foi?"

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de Aioria a seu lado. Guardou o celular dentro da bolsa e ainda sorrindo, respondeu.

"Nada. A Thyana me enviou uma mensagem".

"Ah sim. Hm... Não era hoje a tal reunião com o Máscara da Morte?"

"Sim... E pelo visto, ele foi muito bem. Pelo menos segundo a Thyana".

"Já esperava por isso. Ele é assim mesmo. Quando o assunto é importante e do interesse dele, ele leva muito a sério".

"Mas não parece. Ainda mais com aquela cara de serial killer".

Aioria deu um riso baixo e ela acabou fazendo o mesmo, sem intenção de fazê-lo. Seria tão bom se alguém como ele, gentil e de bom coração tivesse aparecido antes. Assim, não teria arranjado tantas tranqueiras na vida.

"Agora, que tal um milk-shake?"

"Obaaa! Eu quero!" – ela se empolgou com a idéia.

"Então vamos" – ele pareceu se empolgar junto com ela.

Foram para a praça de alimentação e cada um pediu o seu. Depois de pegarem seus pedidos e se sentarem, Samara ficou pensando em como aquele passeio se parecia com um encontro. A própria Thyana falou isso na mensagem. Tirando o fato de que eles não estavam cheios de amor um com o outro. O máximo que chegava era um carinho mínimo de amigo. Chegar a essa conclusão a fez se desanimar e em seguida, se assustar. Mal o conhecia e já estava pensando nessas coisas? Olhou novamente para Aioria. Sentiu uma pequena pressão no estômago, quase imperceptível. Será que estava mesmo gostando dele?

_Continua..._

* * *

**Hohohoho *0***

**I´m back again [?]**

**Pois é... Segunda fic postada bonitinha no mesmo mês. Milagres! Inspiração! Deus é tão bom comingo {dramática}**

**Acordei inspirada hoje e já terminei o novo capítulo. A continuação do encontro já está escrita, mas como ficou meio grande, achei melhor não colocar tudo aqui. Ficaria cansativo u.u**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Próximo capítulo terá mais Máscara da Morte e minha querida amiga Thyana. Hoho. Acho que vou aprontar xD**

**Reviews!**


	7. Dores e Amores

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_Samara ficou pensando em como aquele passeio se parecia com um encontro. A própria Thyana falou isso na mensagem. Tirando o fato de que eles não estavam cheios de amor um com o outro. O máximo que chegava era um carinho mínimo de amigo. Chegar a essa conclusão a fez se desanimar e em seguida, se assustar. Mal o conhecia e já estava pensando nessas coisas? Olhou novamente para Aioria. Sentiu uma pequena pressão no estômago, quase imperceptível. Será que estava mesmo gostando dele?_

_**Only a Melody**_

_Capítulo Seis_

_"Dores e Amores"_

Aioria não tinha desviado o olhar dela, nem quando ela estava divagando. Isso deu tempo a ele de observá-la com mais cuidado. Ela tinha um rosto delicado e quase infantil, daqueles que não demonstravam sua real idade. Às vezes ela parecia uma criança, principalmente quando ria ou quando fazia uma cara de feliz por alguma razão. Até alguns de seus gestos, como aquela mania de ficar esfregando um dedo indicador no outro, a deixavam com um ar infantil. Ela dizia que era coisa de desenho japonês, mas ele não entendia muito. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo gracioso. Não sabia explicar. Apesar disso, dava para notar claramente em alguns momentos que ela era uma mulher. Mais nova do que ele, mas uma mulher. A direção de seus pensamentos o fez se repreender. Estava mesmo pensando nela daquele jeito? Ela é uma amiga! Só isso. O que estava pensando afinal?

"Aioria? Tudo bem?"

"Ah sim" – mentiu – "Só estava lembrando que amanhã terei que voltar a trabalhar".

"E isso não é bom?"

"Com a quantidade de trabalho acumulada? Não".

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Foi então que veio a pergunta na cabeça de Aioria. Nunca tinha se ligado o quanto ela sabia de sua vida e ele sabia tão pouco da dela. Não sabia se trabalhava, não sabia sobre seus pais, nada. Já que estavam ali, não ia custar perguntar.

"É mesmo. Não sei no que você trabalha Samara".

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Tomou mais um longo gole do milk-shake para poder pensar em de que forma iria falar aquilo. Depois de engolir o líquido, que desceu com dificuldade pela garganta, ela resolveu falar, mas omitindo algumas coisas.

"Por enquanto, não estou. Mas essa semana mesmo irei para uma entrevista".

"Sério? Aonde?".

"Numa produtora do centro. Acho que não te contei né? Eu mexo com fotografia e vídeo. Desde vídeos para televisão até para casamentos" – sorriu.

"Televisão? Nossa..."

"É... Eu cheguei a trabalhar na televisão, mas larguei. Era muita correria, dor de cabeça, problemas e mais problemas. Aí, resolvi viajar para cá, para dar um tempo e quem sabe conseguir alguma coisa por aqui".

"Estou torcendo por você".

"Obrigada" – sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e então a expressão dele mudou da água para vinho. O sorriso sumiu rápido e deu lugar a algo que ela não estava conseguindo identificar. Ela o olhava, confusa. Ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando viu que ele seguia alguma coisa com os olhos. Samara virou-se para olhar a direção que ele olhava e o que viu a fez ficar em choque. A ruiva de olhos azuis que subia a escada rolante era estonteantemente bela. Assim como Aioria, ela tinha certeza de que ruiva podia usar até pano de chão que ainda assim atrairia olhares de cobiça. Não era possível. Aquela era Marin? Sentiu algo estranho surgir na boca do seu estômago. Não sabia o que era pior. Ver o tamanho da beleza daquela mulher e sentir-se a mais comum das criaturas ou ver toda a alegria de Aioria ser jogada no lixo como se não fosse nada. Imediatamente Samara o olhou. Ele não tirava os olhos da ruiva e o que via refletido nos olhos verdes dele a fez perceber que ele amava Marin de um jeito que nunca viu antes. De um jeito que chegava a deixá-la com inveja. E ali ela duvidou se ele seria capaz de esquecê-la. Samara voltou a olhar para Marin, que viu Aioria mas que rapidamente desviou o olhar. Isso foi o ápice. Aioria se encostou na cadeira, a mão se fechou com força ao redor do copo de milk-shake. Mas mesmo assim, ele não tirava os olhos dela. Sentia a mágoa dele em seu coração. Como ela podia fazer aquilo com ele? Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que tirá-lo dali antes que aquela tristeza o engolisse de vez.

"Aioria" - chamou.

Ele não a ouviu. Parecia estar em outro mundo. Pelo visto, ela teria que ser mais direta. Pegou a mão livre dele e a segurou firmemente entre as suas.

"Aioria!" - falou com mais autoridade dessa vez.

Isso o fez se voltar para ela. O olhar dele estava igual ao dia em que se conheceram, como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Amaldiçoava aquela mulher por fazê-lo sofrer assim, mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo era intencional.

Aioria sentia como se tivesse voltado para o buraco aonde ficou desde o dia em que ele e Marin se separaram. Ela parecia continuar a mesma enquanto ele mergulhava ainda mais fundo nesse buraco escuro, repleto de dores e tristeza que nem ele acreditava ser capaz de sentir. Sim, havia perdido a mulher da sua vida. Aquela que todos querem achar e passar o resto da vida. Ao sentir duas mãos calorosas segurando a sua, sentiu uma familiaridade tremenda naquele gesto, por isso olhou imediatamente para ela. Não era Marin._ "Por Zeus... Como são parecidas. É isso? O Senhor quer me punir ainda mais?"_ _- pensou._

Samara levantou-se e puxou-o pela mão, a fim de fazê-lo se levantar também. Ia tirá-lo dali nem que tivesse que arrastá-lo. Ele tentou se afastar dela, mas ela era teimosa demais pra desistir. Quando ele se levantou, ela fez questão de segurar os ombros dele e virá-lo. Assim, ele ficou de costas para uma Marin que escolhia aonde ia comer calmamente, ação que irritava Samara aos poucos. Agora, Aioria olhava para Samara sem entender. E então, ele desviou o olhar. Agora, até os olhos dela o feriam de certa forma.

"Olha pra mim Aioria" - a autoridade ainda estava em sua voz.

Ele a olhou, meio relutante. Seus olhos mostravam seriedade e determinação.

"Vamos embora ok? E não olhe pra trás. É melhor assim".

E ela voltou a segurar sua mão para então puxá-lo para longe. Enquanto se afastavam das vistas de Marin, Samara deu uma rápida olhada para trás. Marin enfim pareceu notar sua presença ao lado de Aioria e agora a observava. Samara segurou o olhar por um instante antes de ignorá-la completamente e sumir de suas vistas.

Durante todo o trajeto até o carro estacionado, nem ela nem Aioria falaram nada. Até porque, não tinha o que ser dito. Ele ainda amava Marin e ponto final. Samara só soltou a mão dele quando estavam diante do carro. Aioria tirou o alarme e abriu a porta do motorista automaticamente, sentando-se no banco logo em seguida. Ao ver que Samara segurava a porta dele aberta, ele a olhou.

"Venha que te levo até sua casa".

"Não precisa. Não moro muito longe daqui" - _Mentira._

"Deixa disso. Te levo sem problemas".

"Não se preocupe, eu pegarei um ônibus".

"Está tudo bem com você?".

Ele merecia apanhar só por perguntar aquilo. Era obvio que ela não estava bem! Samara respirou fundo e apoiou o corpo na lateral do carro e segurou mais firmemente porta do motorista aberta a sua frente.

"Não é nada de mais" - ela desviou o olhar - "Só tenho uma vontade louca de socar sua ex namorada até sentir que ela sofreu o mesmo, e até mais, que você"

"O que?" - ele ficou surpreso.

"Só acho tudo isso muito injusto".

Samara contornou a porta aberta e se aproximou dele, abaixando o rosto em sua direção para então dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Me desculpa por não poder te ajudar mais. Se cuida tá?"

Ela foi embora sem esperar qualquer resposta dele. Aioria a viu seguir em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo, sem olhar para trás. Como as coisas foram dar aquela reviravolta louca? Hoje mesmo estava tão bem e agora, tudo havia se partido. Queria poder arrancar seu coração fora.

-xxx-

Thyana havia chegado do hotel a uma hora. Depois de comer alguma coisa, resolveu tomar um longo e relaxante banho para depois sentar-se no sofá para assistir algum filme. Colocou em um daqueles canais que passam filmes 24 horas por dia e viu que passava um de comédia romântica. Resolveu ver. No começo, até ria e prestava atenção na história, mas logo depois ficou divagando, lembrando da reunião a poucas horas atrás.

_Flashback_

_Estavam todos na sala, inclusive ela. Todos apenas esperando que o novo dono chegasse. Aquela espera toda só a deixava mais nervosa (e porque não dizer, ansiosa). Enquanto aguardava, ficava rezando para todos os santos, deuses e anjos que conhecia para que tudo ocorresse tranquilamente e que ele não fosse indiscreto. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer vestido impecavelmente com um terno cinza bem escuro. Havia uma aura de seriedade nele que a pegou de surpresa. Depois que ele entrou e se posicionou no centro da mesa de reuniões, ele deu uma rápida olhada nela, mas foi bem discreta. Durante toda a reunião ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Tanto que perdeu algumas coisas que foram ditas e que ela pretendia anotar. Como aquele homem era capaz de ser atraente até mesmo quando não queria? Mundo injusto e cruel. Thyana precisou focar e se policiar ainda mais ao perceber que se distraia com a presença dele. A forma como falava, gesticulava e até mesmo quando dava um ou outro sorriso de empolgação. Deu graças e ao mesmo tempo não quando a reunião chegou ao fim. Aquilo tudo só serviu para confundi-la. Sentia-se estranhamente atraída por seu novo chefe e constatar aquilo soou tão clichê a seus ouvidos. Parecia aqueles filmes da sessão da tarde! O problema era que ele não era o tipo de homem que ela gostava de sentir aquelas coisas. Ele era sarcástico, invasivo e todo malicioso, coisa que a irritava muitas vezes. Suspirou, terminando de ajeitar suas poucas anotações. Levantou-se e percebeu que a sala de reuniões estava completamente vazia. Ficou divagando tanto que nem percebeu aquele detalhe. Virou-se para a saída e viu, bem próximo a porta, encostado na parede, um Máscara da Morte que a observava em silêncio._

_"Pensei que você ia ficar o dia todo aí"._

_"Coisas demais na cabeça" - e pensou em se mover para a saída, mas ele chamou sua atenção novamente._

_"Olha... Eu estava ficando constrangido com o jeito que você me encarava na reunião - ele sorriu._

_Thyana esforçou-se para não corar, mas foi impossível esconder isso dos olhos atentos de Máscara da Morte. Ele exibia um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios._

_"Acertei não?"_

_Que merda. Porque ele tinha que ser tão atento naqueles detalhes? Achou melhor dizer a (meia) verdade. Quem sabe assim ele parava de perturbá-la?_

_"Fiquei surpresa com a sua seriedade na reunião. Realmente não esperava"_

_Ele sorriu de um jeito mais natural, sem segundas intenções. Isso fez Thyana estranhar. Era a primeira vez que via um sorriso que parecia verdadeiro vindo dele. O fato a fez sentir uma aceleração momentânea em seu coração. Era só o que faltava. Palpitações? Ele desencostou-se da parede e aproximou-se dela para se encostar na mesa próxima a ela._

_"Eu disse que ficaria sério no trabalho"._

_"É... Você subiu um ponto no meu conceito" - falou aquilo a fim de provocá-lo, mas a reação dele foi outra._

_"Que? Só um ponto?" - ele fingia indignação, o que a fez conter um sorriso._

_"Sim"_

_"E não ganho mais nenhum ponto por cair muito bem em um terno?"_

_Thyana rodou os olhos nas órbitas. Era muito convencido mesmo. Mas depois, sorriu. Afinal, a conversa acabou ficando mais descontraída._

_"Mais humildade é bom e ganha pontos também"._

_"E o que mais ganha?"_

_"Hm..." - pensou por um instante - "Gentileza, bom humor, delicadeza, essas coisas"._

_"Você sabe que tudo isso é muito gay, não sabe?"_

_Não se conteve. Ela começou a rir com a constatação e ele apenas sorriu, discretamente._

_"É mesmo... Não tinha pensado nisso"._

_Ela se recuperava do riso enquanto ele a observava em silêncio. Ela tinha uma risada contagiante e energética. Isso só fazia ela ser mais interessante a seus olhos. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, ficando próximo o suficiente de seu rosto a ponto de sentir sua respiração. A olhava fixamente, com um olhar neutro. Foi pega tão desprevenida que sequer se mexia do lugar. Ele levou a mão direita ao rosto dela e deslizou delicadamente os dedos pelo rosto dela, passando pela lateral do queixo e parando bem de baixo dos lábios dela. Fez o caminho reverso e pegou uma mecha do cabelo cacheado. Ele sorriu._

_"E então? Foi delicadeza o suficiente pra você?"_

_Thyana só acordou para a realidade quando ouviu sua voz. Corou. Muito, a ponto de fazer o sorriso dele se alargar. Um sorriso malicioso e sedutor. Ele afastou-se dela instantes antes de alguém entrar na sala para pegar uma pasta esquecida. Ela não olhou para quem tinha entrado, muito menos para as costas de um Máscara da Morte que saía da sala. Ajeitou as coisas em suas mãos e saiu logo em seguida, fingindo quase perfeitamente que nada havia acontecido._

_Fim do Flashback_

Thyana, sentada no sofá, voltou a corar com a lembrança enquanto afundava o rosto na almofada em suas pernas. Como é que ele podia agir assim? Uma hora era charmoso e gentil e outro parecia ser um capeta idiota? Ele devia ser bipolar! Por Zeus! Ouviu a porta do apartamento ser aberta. Samara havia chegado. Thyana levantou-se e foi na direção da amiga, que só deu um rápido 'oi' e saiu correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta. Estranhando, Thyana bateu na porta.

"Sá? Tá tudo bem?"

"Tá sim... Só... Vou tomar um banho".

A voz dela estava estranha. Falhava. Mas achou melhor deixar daquele jeito. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: havia acontecido alguma coisa no encontro com Aioria.

Samara tirou a roupa rapidamente e jogou-as com força dentro do cesto. Como se descontar sua frustração nas roupas fosse resolver alguma coisa. Entrou no banho e ligou o chuveiro no quente. Precisava se acalmar. Assim que a água começou a cair em si e em seus cabelos, as lágrimas que continha até agora finalmente caíram. Porque tudo aquilo que estava sentindo só significava uma coisa: havia se apaixonado por Aioria.

_Continua..._

* * *

__**Só por Deus mesmo pra esse capítulo ter saído, enfim!**

**É, agora que comecei a fazer estágio, o caldo engrossou. Mas nada que o começo das férias da faculdade não ajudem. Abençoadas férias! kkk**

**Bom gente, ai está o capítulo 6. Vocês não fazem idéia de como AMEI escrever a cena da Thyana e do Máscara. Quase que me afoguei de tanto babar enquanto imaginava lol**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Espero mesmo! E se preparem para o próximo capítulo que está manualmente encaminhado (é, preciso passar par ao computador x.x).**

**Reviews!**

**Beijos**


End file.
